Dixon Strong
by crazstiz
Summary: Daryl finds out just how Dixon he is. AU, Caryl with Family! First Chapter is the backstory!
1. Chapter 1

Dixon Strong

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. This chapter contains scenes with child abuse, and a few of the following chapters contain domestic abuse. There is also some violence in this story. If any of this bugs you, keep in mind that the scenes are short, because this is fanfic and thats how I want it god damn it. Other then that, don't read if you don't like!

Twenty four years ago

Buck Dixon stood shaking his head in the kitchen as he watched his wife walk away. What was wrong with Mary? She wasn't acting herself.

Buck sighed as he walked to the liquor cabinet. It had been a rough day at work, and argueing with Mary worried him. Buck definitly needed a drink.

As he threw back the whiskey, Buck looked up as his eldest came into the room.

"hey baby boy. What do ya want for dinner?"

Merle looked up at him questioningly. "ma ain't cookin'?"

Buck shook his head. "ya mama ain't feelin' so good. She went ta lay down. How about pizza? I'll order it after I check on Daryl."

Merle nodded. "pepperoni, but Daryl's asleep. We played for a long time today."

Buck smiled as he poured another drink. "good on ya son. That's ya baby brother there. Keep him close."

Twenty one years ago

Buck fell to the floor as he bathroom door shut behind him. For now they were in a hotel, until Buck could figure out what to do next.

She was gone. Mary was gone.

Buck sobbed as he leaned on to his knees. He knew he had screwed up, the last few years had taken a toll on his marriage, but buck never got a chance to fix it. How long had it been since he told Mary he loved her? Who does that? Doesn't tell his wife, the mother of his children, his soul mate; that he loved her.

A knock came to the door behind him. Buck stood, quickly wiping the tears from his face as he roughly opened the door.

"What?!"

Buck looked down to see Daryl staring up at him.

"daddy, when's mama comin'?"

Buck stared at his son for a moment before brushing past and walking to the bags on the bed, pulling his flask from one.

"mama ain't comin' Daryl. Mama's gone."

Ten years ago

Daryl winced as the door slammed shut. Dad was on a rampage again.

Daryl had long come to accept his father was a broken man. Ever since his wife's death, Buck Dixon had thrown himself into alcohol. And more recently, hard core drugs.

Daryl wondered what he was on this time, but wasn't going to risk finding out. All he had to do was stay quiet and hope Buck forgot he was there.

That wasn't happening that night.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle flew down the road, his new bike under him. He was lucky to get it in a poker game, a bike like this was way out of his price range. The military paid okay, but the money went to Daryl, to save up. The second he had enough, Merle was moving his baby brother to Atlanta with him. Merle knew Buck was getting worse. The last time Merle saw Daryl a month ago, the boy damn near couldn't move he was so bruised from the beatings he had been taking.

Merle had taken his fair share of beatings, but Buck was going mental. The memories of the caring dad from his childhood were long gone. Buck had come a long way since then.

As Merle pulled onto their street, a chill went thru him. Something was wrong.

Merle parked the bike next to Buck's in the driveway. As he shut off the engine, Merle heard it. Daryl, screaming in pain.

Merle ran thru the garage, throwing open the door to the kitchen. What he saw horrified Merle

Daryl was on the floor fighting as Buck straddled him. With one hand buck held Daryl down by his arms, with the other, he dragged the hunting knife across Daryl's chest. Blood was pouring from one gash as another formed over it. Daryl was covered in blood, his face and body a mass of injuries.

Merle growled as he threw himself at Buck, knocking the man across the room into the table. Merle looked to Daryl, who curled around himself on the floor, as Buck staggered to his feet.

"Great. The other asshole." Buck spat as he scratched at his elbow. Merle looked down, seeing the still bleeding needle marks, looking up to the reddened nose.

"Ya fucker! He's your own son!" Merle screamed, grabbing Buck by the throat and slamming him onto the table.

Buck fought against Merle as he held him down. Buck was bigger, but Merle was in military condition. Merle tightened his grip, throwing his body weight into a kick to Buck's abdomen. The hit was solid, and Buck chocked in Merle's grip. Merle let go with one hand, punching Buck a half dozen times to the face before letting go. Buck fell to the floor, chocking on blood and vomit. Merle kicked him in the stomach before grabbing Buck by the throat again, forcing his father to look at him.

"I'm takin' Daryl. And if ya even think about comin' after us, I'll fuckin' kill ya myself."

Merle dropped buck on the floor, before turning to Daryl, who had pulled himself up to a sit on the floor. Crouching next to his little brother, Merle got a good look at the deep gashes across his chest.

"Come on baby brother. Let's get ya fixed up."

Seven years ago

Buck ran his hand over his face as he lay on the hard bed. He thought prison couldn't get worse. That was until he landed himself in solitary. There was no where to run here, no drugs.

Buck itched for a high. He wasn't used to this, cold turkey. a year and a half into a three year trip to the big house and he got six months added to his sentence for being caught with drugs. Again.

Buck sighed. Life sucked. And it was his fault. He lost everything, and there was no one to blame but himself.

He failed to catch the postpartum depression that took Mary after she had Daryl. Buck allowed her to drink, to fold in on herself, just as he was. Mary died because Buck let go.

And his sons. God he had screwed up there. Buck missed his boys something awful, but couldn't blame them a bit. Buck knew he had done something bad the last time he had seen his sons. All he remembered from that night was doing a line of coke as he got home, then everything got blurry. Something about daryl, a knife and a lot of blood. The only thing buck remembered clearly was merle's threat. And he hadn't seen his sons since.

Buck felt a wave of nausea roll thru him. What ever he had done, he had pushed his sons to the limit. Merle was willing to do anything to protect Daryl. And what ever Buck had done to Daryl was bad enough to reach that limit.

The lights out call came out as the small cell was plunged into darkness. Buck rolled over to try and sleep. Time for more nightmares.

Five years ago

Merle quickly wiped his nose as the bell rang. Wouldn't due for a customer to catch him in the middle of his afternoon pick me up. God knows he needed it after the last three 60 hour weeks. Living in atlanta was expensive, plus the bill for when daryl had pneumonia was coming soon. Merle turned to the front of the shop, calling out as he went.

"Erickson garage, how can I...i thought I told ya ta stay the fuck away!" Merle growled as he realized who was standing infront of him.

Buck held up his hands as he walked towards his son. "I ain't here ta cause trouble."

Merle crossed his arms. "I told you ta stay the fuck away from me and daryl, or I would kill ya. Nothin' changed there."

Buck sighed as he stopped infront of Merle. "I'm clean now Merle. Have been for two years. Landed myself in prison, served my time. Got straightened out."

Merle growled as he leaned towards his father. "I don't give a fuck if you're a god damn priest now. Ya tried ta kill Daryl!"

Buck looked sadly at his son. "I'm sorry Merle. For everthin'. For your mama. For beatin' ya. For Daryl. I'm sorry."

Merle glared at buck.

"Sorry means nothin' ta me. You don't know the shit the last five years have been. Hell Daryl's only 21 and he works harder then most anyone else does in his life. Fuck he damn near died from pneumonia, he was too exhausted ta fight it off. He spent two weeks in the hospital after collapsing at work! Daryl had ta drop out of high school cause of you. I had ta leave the military, been workin' non-stop. Daryl too. But it's worse for the boy. Shit you fucked him up bad. Left him scarred. Ya know how hard it is ta even get him ta look at women, let alone sleep with one? You fucked him up so bad he ain't willin' ta let anyone close!"

Buck whinced as he listened to Merle. "i'm sorry Merle. I fucked up. I've been fuckin' up for the last 20 years."

Merle snorted, walking away from Buck. "Ya think I don't know that? Get the fuck out of here. Ya ain't wanted."

Buck sighed, grabbing a card from beside the cash register. "only if ya make a deal with me."

Merle growled from his spot at the door way. "just say what ya want and get out of my fuckin' sight."

Buck stopped infront of his son. "i'll go, but i'll be callin' every couple months. Just checkin' up. I'll leave ya two alone, but give me that."

Merle swore before he hissed at his father. "if it'll get you to fuck off sure. But ya ain't talkin' ta Daryl. Don't need ya ta fuck the kid up more!"

Buck nodded. "alright. I'll call in a few months. Take care of him, please. I know ya don't believe it, but I love you two. Just be careful."

Buck turned and walked away before Merle could respond. As the door slammed shut, Merle growled and kicked the wall. Damn it, he needed another pick me up.

Present day

Daryl groaned as his phone went off. It was two am for fucks sack! Who was calling him now?!

"What?!" Daryl spat in his phone.

Daryl calmed when he heard a soft sweet voice. "I'm sorry for calling so late, but this is Carol Peletier, Ed's wife. Merle is here, and well... he needs a ride home."

Daryl groaned. "God damn it. Fuck, okay, i'll be there in ten minutes."

the quiet woman on the phone replied. "alright. Thank you. I'm sorry for calling so late."

Daryl sat up on his bed. "ain't ya fault. My dumb ass brother. See ya soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Dixon Strong

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing. Chapter 1 contains scenes with child abuse, and a few of the following chapters contain domestic abuse. There is also some violence in this story. If any of this bugs you, keep in mind that the scenes are short, because this is fanfic and that's how I want it god damn it. Other then that, don't read if you don't like!

Daryl slammed his truck door shut as he walked up the short driveway to the small house. He had been by a few times to pick Merle up, but Merle was normally awake enough to stumble out to the curb. Considering Merle hadn't even been able to call Daryl himself, Daryl figured he probably wasn't conscious enough to walk.

Daryl knocked on the door and glanced around at the peeling paint, the broken boards, the obvious repairs. Someone was trying to keep this place up, just didn't have the proper knowledge or tools.

Daryl heard the door open and turned and froze.

"H-Hey I'm Daryl."

the small woman smiled up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hi, I'm Carol. Come on, he's asleep in here."

Daryl nodded as he stepped into the house, trying to avoid bumping into Carol. At the same time, she side stepped to let him thru, placing them both in the way. Daryl raised his hands, lightly grabbing Carol's hips to steady her before she could trip.

Their eyes met, and for a moment Daryl couldn't look away, before heavy footsteps approached. Carol's eyes widened and she quickly stepped back, as Ed came in the room.

"Bitch close the fucking door!"

Daryl shot a glare up to Ed, who ignored him as he headed up the stairs. Carol gulped, but quietly lead Daryl into the living room, where Merle was passed out, beer bottles and paraphernalia surrounding him.

Daryl growled as he stalked up to Merle, smacking him across the back of his head. Merle jumped, and reached to punch but found Daryl already holding his arm down.

"Jesus Merle, its me! Come on, get ya big ass up, I got work in a few hours."

Merle looked confused before shaking his head and looking around.

"Fuck... damn that was a trip." Merle chuckled as he stood up.

Daryl glared at Merle. "Just be glad Carol called me, and ya were out in the fuckin' woods again asshole."

Merle shrugged as he walked out the door. "Couch or the woods, either way I'm good."

Daryl shook his head as Merle walked away. His dependence on drugs was getting stronger. It had gone from a little drugs to keep him going at work, to a little work to keep him going in drugs.

Daryl sighed as he turned to Carol. "Thanks for callin' me."

Carol smiled at him. "Not a problem. I'll see you."

Daryl felt his mouth open before his mind caught up. "Damn right. See ya soon."

Carol looked startled before Daryl blushed and stepped off the porch, shaking his head. Why did he say that?!

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl glared as Merle hopped in the truck. He had had a long day at work, his mind was all over the place. He couldn't get Carol out of his mind. Every time he blinked, he saw her eyes. Every time he tried to concentrate on work, his thoughts were pulled back to the woman. He knew she was married, he knew he shouldn't even be thinking about her. But there was something there.

Daryl recognized the flinch carol gave as Ed came by. He had the same flinches. Daryl knew what it felt like to be terrified of someone that was supposed to love you, protect you. Daryl knew all to well. And damn it that woman deserved better.

"What's jumped up your ass and died?" Merle said.

Daryl shot him a look. "I don't know, could it be the shitty day at work? the fact that all I want to do is eat and go to bed but instead I'm runnin' your ass all over town? Or the early mornin' wake up call cause you're too fucked up to realize when to stop?"

Merle glared at Daryl "sorry ta rain on ya fuckin' parade. And ya ain't runnin' me all over town. Just over ta Ed's." 

Daryl swore. "great. So I'm pickin' ya up when ya black out tonight? Mind tryin' ta time it so I'm not fuckin' asleep this time?"

Merle chuckled. "It's what it is. Don't need a ride tonight, got the bike there still."

Daryl gritted his teeth. "I'd rather pick your fat ass up then scrap ya off the pavement."

merle smirked. "True that. Though if I do need a ride, i'll call ya. Ed don't like his wife out drivin' much."

Daryl growled. "Don't like, or don't let?"

Merle looked over at him oddly as Daryl pulled up in front of Ed's house. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nothin'. Just want ta get home."

Merle shrugged as he hopped out. "Whatever. By the way, we're out of charcoal. See ya baby brother."

Daryl growled as Merle walked away. Great, one more errand before he could go home.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl walked in to the store, walking towards the back corner where the charcoal was kept. As he turned down the aisle, he stopped. There she was.

Daryl quietly walked closer, saw the woman looking at the bags of charcoal.

"Ya want this one."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Ya want this one."

Carol jumped at the soft voice from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Daryl standing there.

"Oh! Oh goodness you scared me!" carol said as she dropped her eyes.

Daryl walked up to her. "Sorry, ain't tryin' ta sneak up on ya. Ed wants ta barbeque?"

Carol, nodded looking up to Daryl. "He said he wanted charcoal, I'm just not sure which type."

Daryl picked up a bag, and placed it in her cart, before picking up a bag of his own. "Try these. They light fast and burn longer."

Carol lightly smiled to him, trying not to blush as he brushed against her back. "Thank you. I don't know much about barbequing."

Daryl shrugged. "Fire, meat, eat."

Carol giggled lightly. "you make it sound simple."

Daryl chuckled. "i do it almost every night. Ya get used to the routine."

carol smiled up at Daryl "Well thank you. I should get home, Ed's waiting."

Carol turned to walk down the aisle before Daryl spoke.

"I just dropped Merle off. Ed's busy partyin' at the moment if ya want ta go do somethin'."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

What the fuck?! what was he doing asking a married woman out?! Jesus here comes the rejection.

Daryl was surprised when he heard her quiet response.

"You really want to go do something?" Carol asked very quietly, almost as if she was afraid he was joking.

Daryl looked at her a moment. ~screw it, I'm a fuckin' Dixon, time ta act like one.~

"Ya up for coffee? The stand by the park works for me."

Carol looked up to Daryl "Daryl, you know I'm married."

Daryl put his bag on the ground as he walked closer. "To an asshole who don't treat ya right. Come on, you're a nice lady. Let me buy ya coffee."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

half an hour later, Daryl was chuckling as he talked to Carol. They were seated in a quiet corner of the park, anyone going by simply ignored them.

"So Sophia brought it home?"

Carol nodded as she laughed. "I opened the box and screamed. Scared the poor mouse to death!"

Daryl chuckled. "I can see ya now, on top of the table with a broom!"

Carol smiled. "I shut the box fast enough. But Mr. Mousey got set free, sometimes I think I see him in the back yard!"

Daryl smirked. "The little bastard got a free meal and a new vacation house. Damn thing would be smart ta hang around you and ya girl."

Carol shrugged. "Ed put out mouse traps, but thankfully nothing's been caught yet."

Daryl shifted his body, leaning closer to Carol. "why do I have a feelin' ya ain't been baitin' the traps?"

Carol giggled lightly as she watched Daryl lean in closer. "the mice aren't causing any problems. I don't see a reason to kill them if there's no problem."

Daryl met carol's eyes. "Ed stepped on any of the traps yet?"

Carol looked into his deep blue eyes. "Got his hand stuck on one."

Daryl laughed. "Serves the bastard right. Asshole."

Carol giggled lightly as she finished her drink. "That may be true."

Daryl watched as she got up and walked to the trash can. Coming back, she stood in front of him.

"I really should be going." Carol said quietly.

Daryl stood next to her. "why? What's the rush?" even though he already knew the answer.

Carol dropped her eyes. "Ed, he... I should get back."

Daryl threw his coffee cup away as he walked up in front of Carol. Raising a hand, he placed it gently on the side of Carol's jaw, lifting her face. Carol met his eyes, and for a moment they just stared at each other, before Daryl leaned in and gave Carol a kiss. Carol kissed him back just for a moment, before Daryl pulled away and looked at her.

"What Ed don't know, can't hurt." he said quietly.

Carol tried to speak, but stuttered. "Daryl, I...He..."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't give a damn what Ed thinks. I care what you think."

Carol seemed at a lose for words, before Daryl chuckled lightly. "Go on woman, get home before Ed finds Mr. Mouse."

Carol nodded, and turned to walk away before turning around. "Daryl, can we do this again sometime?"

Daryl smirked to Carol. "trust me, I'll be seein' ya around."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol couldn't stop smiling as she drove home. He kissed her! Daryl Dixon kissed her! carol pulled up, and didn't notice that Merle's motorcycle was now gone.

Carol tried to wipe away her smile as she got out of the car. It wouldn't do for Ed to figure out she had been kissed, by Daryl Dixon!

as she stepped in the door, Carol knew in a heart beat something was wrong. Ed stood from his chair by the TV.

"Where the fuck have you been bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl yawned as he walked to his truck. Construction was easy for him, but he hated the early mornings. And the heat.

Daryl grimaced as he thought of the heat wave. Hell it was barely 5:30 in the morning and he was already sweaty. As he pulled onto the main road thru town, he spotted something and pulled over.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"What the hell are ya doin'?"

Carol jumped when she heard the voice coming from behind her. Spinning around she saw Daryl standing behind her.

"Daryl! Oh gosh, what is it with you and scaring me?"

Daryl shrugged as he walked up. 

"Ain't like I mean ta. But ya didn't answer my question. What the hell are ya doin'?"

Carol gulped as he walked closer. "What do you mean?"

Daryl looked Carol dead in the eyes. "Long sleeve shirt in this fuckin' weather? Not to mention its 5:30 in the god damn mornin' and ya wearin' sunglasses."

Carol blushed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I was cold, and Ed wanted french toast for breakfast and I was out of eggs."

Daryl tilted his head. Before Carol could step back, Daryl reached his hand up.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl felt his blood boil as he pulled off Carol's large sunglasses. Both eyes were purple, and at this distance the heavy makeup she was wearing was obvious. Carol stared at the ground before Daryl wrapped a large hand gently around her jaw, raising her eyes to his.

"I'm goin' ta kill him." Daryl said quietly.

Carol let out a small sob. "why do you care? We only just met."

Daryl ran his hands over Carol's shoulders. "True, but I can promise ya I ain't gonna treat ya like he does."

Carol shook her head. "Don't... please, I can't take anymore lies."

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't a lie. I grew up in the same place you are. My dad...lets just say after my mom died he went crazy. And I was the punchin' bag, right up till the day Merle saved me. Ya need ta run."

Carol looked up to Daryl's eyes. "I can't run, I have Sophia."

Daryl shook his head. "I can protect you. I can protect ya little girl."

Carol blinked back tears. "It'll never work Daryl. Ed would kill me if he knew I was even talking to you."

Daryl quickly scanned the small parking lot. In the dark morning hours, there was no one around. Smirking, he turned back to Carol.

"then he'll be pretty damned pissed about this."

Carol opened her mouth to speak, but squeaked when Daryl kissed her. For a moment she contemplated turning away, before giving up and kissing Daryl back with everything she had. Carol wrapped her hands around Daryl's neck.

Daryl suddenly pulled away as a car drove by, leaving Carol panting. As the headlights dimmed, Daryl turned back to Carol.

"I promise ya, we'll make this work."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol waved to Sophia as she said walked over with Carl. Sophia wasn't big on making friends, but she and Carl were close. Carol just hoped she was as accepting of Daryl.

For two months, Daryl and Carol had hidden their relationship. Most of the time it was while Ed was at work. But then two weeks ago Daryl asked if Sophia knew about them. Carol hadn't told Sophia yet, but Daryl wanted too. Daryl wanted to get to know Sophia, wanted to spend time with her.

"There's that smile again."

Carol looked over to Lori as the other woman leaned on the wall along side Carol, who was now blushing.

"What smile?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Come on Carol. We've been friends for years, and in the last two months I have seen you smile more then the rest of the years combined. Plus Sophia has been over more, especially during times I know Ed is busy."

Carol shook her head. "Lori-"

Lori grabbed Carol's hands so the two women were looking at each other. "Carol you can trust me. Be side's I'm pretty sure I know what's going on."

Carol raised an eye brow. "What do you think it is?"

Lori shrugged. "You're leaving Ed."

Carol looked over to where Carl and Sophia were still talking to friends before turning back to Lori.

"Alright. I am leaving Ed, but not yet."

Lori frowned. "why not now?"

Carol blushed as she looked at the ground. "Because my boyfriend is saving up the money for an apartment for us and Sophia for when we run."

Lori looked very surprised. "Boyfriend? You've had a boyfriend and didn't tell me!"

carol laughed lightly. "We haven't told anyone. Not even Sophia, though he wants to change that."

Lori smiled at Carol. "What's his name? Come on, he's making you smile like that, he has to be good."

carol smirked. "Oh he's good."

Lori gaped at Carol. "You've slept with him!"

Carol nodded. "He makes me feel...he loves me Lori. I know its wrong, I'm still married. But Daryl makes me feel like a princess with him. He's so careful to not hurt me, all he wants is to make me happy."

Lori smiled. "And it sounds like he wants to make Sophia happy too."

Carol nodded. "I think it's time to introduce Sophia to Daryl."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia looked confused. "Huh?"

Carol smiled as she sat with her daughter outside the theme park. Ed thought that Rick and Lori had invited Carol and Sophia, when it had actually been Daryl wanting to spend some time with Sophia.

"I know it's confusing but trust me sweety, you'll like Daryl."

Sophia frowned for a moment. "So you're married to Dad...but dating Daryl?"

Carol sighed. "Yes, I am. Sophia...your daddy isn't a very nice man."

Sophia looked down at the ground. "he hurts you."

Carol nodded. "Yes he does. And I believe that someday, he will try to hurt you too. That's why we're getting away from him."

Sophia looked up at Carol. "But what if Daryl hurts you?"

Carol smiled as she saw Daryl's truck pull up. "Daryl know what Ed does, and he wants to stop it. Daryl is a very good man. Someday very soon, Daryl is going to take us away from Ed baby. "

Sophia was quiet for a moment. "Does he love you?"

Carol smiled as she pulled Sophia close. "Yes baby. Daryl loves me very much. And he has been wanting to meet you for a long time."

Sophia looked confused again. "Why would he want to meet me?"

Carol saw Daryl get out of his truck, a back pack over his shoulder. "he wants to meet you because you're my daughter. And maybe someday, you'll see him as your dad."

Sophia frowned for a moment. "But I have a dad, and he isn't very nice."

Carol raised Sophia's face so they were looking at each other. "Daryl is a good man Sophia. He wants to protect you and me. Just give him a chance."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl smirked as he lifted Sophia from his truck, placing her gently in Carol's car.

"Ya weren't kiddin'. She's out like a light."

Carol smiled. "That maybe because she's spent the whole day running around a theme park."

Daryl shrugged as he pulled Carol close. "she had fun. That's what I wanted."

carol smiled into Daryl's neck. "thank you for today."

Daryl leaned down, capturing Carol in a deep kiss before stepping back.

"we good for Friday?"

Carol smiled as she got in her car. "Definitely!"

Daryl smiled as she started the car, before holding up a hand. "Hey wait a second."

Carol waited, as Daryl appeared with a small stuffed toy dog. He walked around the car, opening Sophia door before he slid it into the little girl's arms. In her sleep Sophia pulled the toy closer.

Daryl stood and smirked at Carol, who was gaping at him. "You knew?"

Daryl shrugged. "She was eyin' this thing across the whole park. Figured it might make her like me a bit more."

Carol smiled at Daryl. "She likes you, just... she doesn't exactly trust men because of her Daddy."

Daryl leaned down, running his hand over Sophia's hair. "Well, if she ever feels up to it, I'll be a much better daddy then Ed."

_This isn't one of my favorite chapters. In fact, I wrote it tonight. I have had the rest of the story written and in editing for nearly a month, which is crazy long for me. I wrote this chapter quickly because what's coming is a whole lot more exciting! This and 2 more chapters then things really get crazy! :-) _


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl smirked as he watched his brother pull out in the truck. Damn he was good. All it took was a few well placed mentions here and there about camping, hunting. Once Merle got it in his head, Daryl just let the pieces fall into place. Merle wasn't very happy to be going with out Daryl, but his excuse had been work. Merle didn't know that Daryl had asked for the weekend off. He was finally getting time with his girls. Both of them.

Daryl moved thru the apartment, picking up as he went. Carol would be here with in an hour, as soon as Ed took off.

Daryl gritted his teeth as he thought of Ed. The asshole didn't treat Carol right, not by a long shot. A woman that beautiful, that sweet, and he treated her like shit.

Daryl shook himself as he walked onto the balcony to start the barbeque. Tonight his girls would be here, and Daryl wanted to get the venison steaks on early.

His girls. Daryl stopped for a moment. He had long considered Carol his. The way she kissed him, the way she moved under him, Daryl knew Carol was in this for real. As was he. If Daryl had his wish, he would have ran with Carol months ago. But Sophia?

The little girl was distrusting. Go figure with a father like Ed. But she was sweet, with a touch of shy. The poor girl was practically waiting to burst out from under her fathers control, but in the current situation, she was trapped.

Daryl wanted Sophia to run, to be able to play like a little girl should. He wanted to take her swimming, to teach her how to ride a bike, to chase off boys. He wanted...he wanted to be her daddy.

Daryl gritted his teeth again. Those were his girls. Ed didn't love Carol, that was obvious. And he neglected Sophia!

Daryl smirked, suddenly getting an idea. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled out the koolaid and made a pitcher. Turning on the TV, he set it on sponge bob. Grabbing the pillows from the couch, he threw them on the floor along with a blanket.

Hearing a quiet knock at the door, Daryl quickly opened it. Seeing her standing there, he couldn't help himself as Daryl leaned in and kissed Carol. She smiled as she kissed him back, before pulling away and blushing.

"Ed said not to call him. He actually disconnected the phone before he left."

Daryl chuckled. "Dumb ass. Come on, I got the TV set up for Sophia, and the steaks are about ta go on the grill."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia wasn't sure what was going on. The first time she saw Daryl, mama was very clear: don't tell Ed. Sophia didn't mind that. She hated Ed. Ed hurt mama. But what about Daryl?

Sophia looked over to the balcony where Daryl stood. He was barbequing something called venison Sophia wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good.

Sophia watched as Mama walked up beside Daryl, wrapping her arms around his waist. Mama never did that to Ed.

Sophia was shocked when she saw Daryl spin in Mama's arms, pulling her in for a kiss. Sophia didn't know much, but she knew kisses were good things. And Mama seemed to enjoy them from Daryl, but not from Ed.

Sophia looked back to sponge bob, watching as she thought. Mama had said Daryl was a good man. The only men Sophia really saw were Rick, Carl's dad, and Ed. Rick did nice things for Carl, took him places, gave him presents.

"Sophia?"

Sophia turned to see Daryl holding a plate of meat.

"Dinner's ready. Want some koolaid?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes please Daryl."

as they sat down to eat, Daryl looked up to carol.

"I got this whole weekend off. Was wonderin' if ya girls wanted ta see the aquarium?"

Sophia's eyes popped to attention. "Aquarium?"

Carol smirked at Sophia's reaction. "Tomorrow morning soon enough?"

Daryl chuckled as he reached over to help Sophia cut up her steak. "sounds good ta me. so... ya gonna stay the night?"

Carol blushed up to Daryl "I'd love to."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

sophia's mind was all over the place. First Daryl put on spongebob, not boxing or football. Then he offered her koolaid, not throwing a beer at her when she wasn't paying attention. Then the aquarium?!

Sophia looked up at Daryl as he cut her steak.

Could Daryl be her daddy instead of Ed?

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol smiled as she laid down her head on Daryl's chest.

"I think that did it."

Daryl raised an eye brow. "Pardon?"

Carol smiled up at Daryl. "Come on, first the theme park, now the aquarium? Throw in the toys you're constently slipping into her room and spongebob and i'd say Sophia's feeling pretty good about you."

Daryl smirked. "She's your little girl. I wanna spoil her."

Carol smirked back. "I'd say she's more Daddy's little girl."

Daryl shrugged as he pulled Carol close. "Sounds damn fine ta me."


	5. Chapter 5

_2 chapter in both DS and FHF! I'm on a roll today! Cutie cuddly alert!_

Sophia clutched her doggie to her when she heard Ed come in. as he yelled below her, sophia reached under the corner of her bed, grabbing the phone daryl had given her.

Daryl had given her the phone a few weeks ago. He had come over while Ed was gone with Merle. When he gave it to her, Daryl had said that if she was ever worried, or if Ed started hitting Mama, to call him.

Sophia wasn't certain what she thought of daryl. He made Mama happy, which made sophia happy. Daryl gave her the phone, told her to call when ever she needed. But people had said things like that before, made promises. Once Ed promised never to hurt mama again, that lasted a week. Would daryl keep his promise?

Promises were things Daddys kept.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl was in bed when he heard merle come in, drunk as normal with some floozy. Damn, that meant Ed was done partying for the night.

No sooner had he thought it, then his phone went off. Picking it up, daryl saw the ID: Sophia. He quickly flipped the phone open.

"sophia?"

"Ed's mad. He's yelling at mama." daryl heard sophia whisper.

"Easy baby girl. I'm on my way." daryl said as he quickly pulled on a shirt and jeans.

"has he hurt ya mama?" daryl asked as he quickly grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

"not yet, but when he does, he starts by yelling." the little girl said softly.

Daryl threw his truck into drive and pulled into traffic. "i'll be there soon. Just hang on."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia whimpered when she heard a bottle shatter. Pressing her face into the stuffed dog Daryl had gotten her, she tried not to cry. Ed was so mad, she just hoped he didn't hurt mama tonight.

Sophia jumped when the phone in her hand vibratted and lite up. Using two hands, she pulled it open.

"H-hello?"

"Its me baby girl."

"daryl? Daryl he's getting madder!"

"i know princess. But don't worry, he ain't gonna hurt ya mom tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Look outside."

sophia looked at the phone curiously, before scooting over to her window. Looking out she didn't see anything, until she looked at the tree.

"Told ya baby girl, i'll always come when ya need me."

sophia smiled wide as she waved to daryl, who was sitting in one of the bracnchs of the large oak tree.

"daryl, can I call you daddy?"

daryl smiled at sophia. "Sure, just make sure Ed don't hear ya."

sophia nodded. "i get it you know."

"Get what angel?"

"you're prince charming. Here to rescue Mama, the princess, from the evil king."

daryl chuckled. "Ain't ever been a redneck prince before."

sophia giggled, then hearing stomping, sophia hushed for a moment, then she heard the voice in the phone.

"Easy baby girl, I'm right here. Daddy's right here."

sophia nodded, and waited until she heard her parent's room door slam.

"He's going to bed!"

daryl chuckled. "you should too princess."

Sophia turned to daryl and waved.

"Good night Daddy."

"Good night baby girl. I love ya."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol quietly shut the door behind her as she carried out the garbage. As she went around the side of the house, she heard a deep familiar voice speaking in hushed tones.

"good night baby girl. I love ya."

carol looked around before hearing a beep above her. Looking up, she jumped when she saw daryl smirking down at her from a branch in the oak tree.

"Daryl? Good lord you scared the hell out of me!" carol quietly exclaimed as daryl silently moved down a few branchs.

"you've been hangin' around me too much." he chuckled as he landed infront of her.

"what makes you say that?" carol asked as she smiled at him.

Daryl moved infront of her, pushing her gently back into the shadows.

"ya beginin' to sound like me. Soon enough you'll be swearin' up a storm." daryl said as he pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her small waist.

Carol set the garbage bag down as she snuggled close to him. "what can I say. You certainly have an effect on people."

daryl chuckled as she rubbed her nose on his. "ain't that the truth."

carol smiled as he kissed her, and pulled him closer. For a moment she hung there, before pulling away to look at daryl.

"what were you doing in the tree?"

daryl blushed slightly as he shuffled his feet.

"sophia, she heard Ed yellin' and carryin' on. Got scared, called me. I talked with her until Ed went ta sleep."

carol was still for a moment before smiling wide. "you're the sweetest man alive!"

daryl smiled shyly at her. "poor girl was scared. Ain't nothin' no one else would do."

daryl smiled against carol's lips.

"go on sugar, get some sleep. I'll be hangin' around for a while longer."

carol nodded as she threw away the garbage.

"thank you daryl, for everything."

daryl shook his head. "Thank me when i've got ya outta here. I'm workin' on it babe, just gotta save up the cash."

carol smiled as she kissed him once more. "i know. I trust you daryl, I know you're going to help."

daryl held on to her hand as she started to walk away. "pretty damn soon it won't matter if I don't have the cash. He hits ya again, we're out of here. I'll figure it out, but I ain't lettin' ya get hurt."

carol smiled just as she went around the corner. "i'll start packing."

"Carol."

carol turned around to look at daryl, now shyly smirking at her.

"Sophia called me daddy."

carol smiled back at him. "You've done more for my little girl today then her own daddy did in his whole life."


	6. Chapter 6

Merle whistled as he left his dealers. Time to party! Merle chuckled to himself as he walked towards his bike. Tonight was gonna be fun.

As he made his way out of the parking lot, merle noticed a familiar truck, daryl's truck, in the parking lot next door. Standing behind it was daryl and he appeared to be talking to a woman. For a moment merle got his hopes up daryl was finally getting some, before he realized he recognized the woman. Ed's wife, carol. She was a sweet thing, even if shy as fuck. Mostly stayed out of sight.

Merle shrugged. Too bad brother, she's taken.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl chuckled as he got out of his truck.

"Thought we weren't meetin' til tomorrow?"

carol smirked at him. "i just keep coming back."

daryl ached to reach out to her, just as she gave him a sad glance.

"i know babe, I know."

daryl swore. "Shit, this is killin' me."

carol smiled at him. "i have some of the boxes packed and hidden in the garage. Just tell me when."

daryl smirked back at carol as she loaded her final bags in the car. "2 more paychecks, then I'm cashin' in my paid time off. Get that check, then we're bookin' it babe. Where ya off to?"

carol turned around. "Sophia is over at Rick and Lori's. I'm going to pick her up, then get dinner started. Ed said he would be back tonight."

daryl nodded, but then shook his head. "i can't take this much more carol. I gotta get ya out of there. Gotta get ya someplace where when I wanna kiss my woman, I can."

carol looked around, making sure no one was looking before she gave daryl a quick kiss.

"Not much longer daryl, i'm already yours."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle leaned back as he watched Ed take his hit.

"Saw ya woman today."

Ed threw his head back, before looking over at merle with blood shot eyes.

"That right? Where was the bitch this time?"

merle shrugged.

"Grocery store. Only noticed her cause she were talkin' ta daryl. Had my hopes up for a second the boy was finally gettin' some, but shit."

Ed looked at merle oddly.

"Talking like how?"

merle leaned forward, picking up the straw.

"Talkin' like talkin'."

merle took his hit, then leaned back, before his head swam, and he fell happily.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol called up to sophia. "Sophia, dinner's almost ready."

sophia came into the room. "Is daddy coming?"

carol shook her head. "Not tonight baby. Ed is coming home."

just then, the door flew open, and carol quickly turned back to the stove top. Sophia ducked out of sight and ran up the stairs, just as Ed came into the room. He stopped in the doorway, glaring at carol.

"What's this I hear about you whorin' ya ass around town? You was talking to merle's brother, He saw ya!"

carol looked down, not meeting his eyes. "I just went to the grocery store Ed. I needed to make dinner."

Ed growled and stalked over to carol, grabbing her by the arm.

"What did I fucking tell you about talking to people?! Huh?"

carol flinched as Ed gripped her arm painfully. "Ed you're hurting me!"

a second later carol was on the floor, gasping from the punch to her face. Ed stood over her, and kicked her in the stomach. Carol screamed in pain, before Ed punched her in the ribs.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia ran into her room, shutting the door. For a moment she waited, before she heard Ed yelling. The next moment, Mama screamed. Sophia dove for the corner of her bed, reaching under for the cell phone daryl had given her.

Opening the phone, she pressed and held the button just as he had taught her. Just as her daddy taught her.

For a moment she heard ringing, before the call was picked up.

"Baby girl?"

"He's hurting mama!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl had just finished putting his groceries away, when his phone rang. Looking at it, his heart stopped. Quickly he pressed answer.

"Baby girl?"

"He's hurting mama!"

daryl's blood ran hot thru his body, and he gritted his teeth. "I'm on my way baby. Daddy's comin'."

Daryl grabbed his crossbow out of habit as he flew down the stairs, and ran to his truck. Tossing the crossbow in the back, he jumped into the truck. Jaming the key in the ignition, he peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him.

Going well over the speed limit, daryl's heart raced as he traveled the roads he knew well now. Reaching into his glove box, daryl growled when he realized merle still had his pistol.

"Damn it!" daryl swore as he ran a red light.

Just going to have to do this the dixon way.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol sobbed as she felt her arm snap when she hit the wall. Ed threw a bottle at her from across the room, where he had thrown her from.

"Stupid bitch! Think you can whore around on me! You don't know how good you have it bitch! You and that slut daughter of yours! Stupid-"

Ed stopped as a loud pounding came to the door. Growling, Ed stomped across the room and carol pulled her self tighter into a ball. As Ed opened the door, she stopped, and almost sobbed in relief when she saw daryl standing there.

Daryl took one look at his woman laying on the floor, before looking to Ed.

"what the fuck do ya think ya doin' to my woman?"

ed's face grew more enraged as he punched daryl once. Turning back from the punch, daryl smirked.

"Ya should'ta done that."

Daryl flew at Ed, punching him twice in the face before the large man hit the ground. Ed raised an arm up, and Daryl grabbed it. Pushing Ed to the ground, Daryl pressed a knee into his upper arm as he jerked upward with the rest of his arm. In an instant daryl heard a sicking snap, and Ed screamed in pain. Daryl swung forward, powering his fist into Ed's cheek.

Daryl stopped for a moment, and grabbed Ed by the throat, forcing him to look at Carol.

"See her? Ya see?!"

Ed chocked, and Daryl punched Ed across the face before chocking him again.

"That's my woman, and you will never touch her again."

Daryl pulled back, and lost control. He punched Ed in the chest and face again, and again, and again. Daryl lost himself, putting all his strength into his punchs. Ed struggled then went still, and Daryl kept hitting him, until he heard her voice.

"Daryl! Daryl he's out!"

Daryl's head shot up, looking over to where carol laid. She looked up to him.

"He's out daryl."

Daryl looked back down at Ed, seeing the blood pouring from the other man's face, seeing his twisted broken arm. Daryl growled, punched Ed in the face one last time before standing and running to Carol's side.

She gasped in pain as he helped her sit up against the wall. Daryl looked over her quickly, seeing how she held her arm against her body. Daryl looked up to carol's face, turning purple from the punches she had taken. Daryl ran a hand gentley up to her neck, and leaned in and kissed Carol, before leaning back.

"Sophia okay?"

carol nodded. "She's upstairs. Did she call you?"

daryl nodded. "Got here as soon as I could. I'm sorry I wasn't here faster."

carol shook her head. "He would have killed me daryl, then gone after her. You saved our lives."

daryl shook his head for a moment before looking up. "The boxes are in the garage?"

carol grimiced as she nodded. "there's two bags also, under sophia's bed. They have a week's worth of clothes for sophia and I."

daryl nodded. "Stay here, if it looks like he's wakin' up, yell for me. I'm gonna get our girl, get us loaded, then we're out of here."

carol nodded and daryl gave her one last kiss before running up the stairs to sophia's room. When he opened the door, he looked around the room, not spotting her.

"Baby girl?"

"Daddy?!"

daryl dropped to the floor, looking under the bed, up to his little girl now crawling out from underneath.

"Daddy!" sophia dove into daryl's arms as he pulled her close.

"Easy baby girl, i'm here. I stopped Ed, everythin's gonna be okay. Hush now baby." daryl murmered as he pulled the sobbing girl into his chest.

"Daddy, mama's hurt!" sophia said as she looked up with tears running down her face. Daryl sat her up, and wiped the tears away.

"I know baby. Mama's hurt, but i'm goin' ta fix that. But we gotta get out of here. Your mama said there were some bags under ya bed?"

sophia nodded, and dove back under the bed, coming out quickly, dragging to bags behind her. Daryl grabbed them, throwing them over his shoulder before picking up sophia. Carrying her down the stairs, daryl placed the bags next to carol and placed sophia on the ground, turning her towards him.

"Baby girl, I need ya to get ya mom an ice pack, and find a blanket and a towel. I'm gonna get the truck loaded."

sophia nodded, running into the kitchen as daryl knelt beside carol.

"Gimme a minute, i'll be right back."

carol nodded and daryl turned and went into the garage. He found the stack of boxes and grabbed them. Making three trips, he loaded the boxes before running back in the house for the bags. With them loaded he came back inside and knelt beside carol as sophia handed him the blanket and towel. Taking the towel, daryl made a makeshift sling and carefully tied carol's injuried arm up. Gentlely lifting her into a stand, Daryl wrapped the blanket around her, before picking carol up.

Turning to sophia, he met the little girl's eyes. "this is the last time you'll be here baby. Anythin' you need to grab?"

sophia thought for a moment, before running upstairs. A moment later she was back, carrying the stuffed dog Daryl had gotten her.

"I'm ready."

daryl smiled at her, then looked down to carol. "Hospital now or later?"

carol shook her head. "Later. I just want to get out of town before he wakes up."

daryl nodded, and walked out of the house, carol in his arms and sophia clutching his pant leg.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

an hour later Daryl had taken them quite aways from Ed. With no plan, he got on a freeway and just drove. He didn't care where they ended up, as long as it was as far away from Ed as possible. Hearing a moan, he looked over to where carol was fitfully sleeping. Sophia was beside her, curled up against Daryl. He needed to get carol to a hospital, but he didn't know where one was around here. Where was here?

Looking up at the road signs infront of him, daryl went still for a moment before softly chuckling. Sophia looked up at him.

"Daddy? What's so funny?"

daryl looked down at sophia, and rubbed her head. "Nothin' baby girl. Just that Daddy's about ta do somethin' he never thought he would do again."


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a new ER in a small town aka wait times reduced well below the average visit._

Buck Dixon wasn't a supersites man, but when he got straight green lights on the way home from his AA meeting, buck figured there was a reason. And as he pulled up to his house, buck realized how right he was. As he parked, a beat up blue truck pulled up behind him. Buck got off of his bike, just as the driver shut off the truck. He waited beside his bike, as the driver seemed to be talking to his passengers, before climbing out.

Buck couldn't stop himself from breaking into a smile as he realized how it was. He was taller and thicker built, shaggy hair covering the familiar blue eyes. It had been 10 years since he had seen his son, and that was when buck tried to kill Daryl. Even after buck got clean and got out of prison, Daryl had made no effort to contact him.

"Figured I wouldn't ever see ya again son." buck said as Daryl walked up to him.

Daryl looked back at his truck, then to buck. In the streetlight, the mild shiner on his face appeared, and buck could clearly see the split knuckles.

"I need some help." Daryl said quietly.

Buck walked up to his son. "anythin'. What do ya need?"

Daryl sighed. "Where's the nearest hospital? Don't know where the new one is since they shut down the old hospital. "

Buck frowned. "About 3 miles away. What the hell is goin' on? Ya look like ya been in a fight."

Daryl smirked slightly. "A very one sided fight. I beat the fuck out of an asshole. It's a long story. But I gotta get my woman checked out, and I got my kid with me too."

Buck looked back to the truck. "I talked ta merle a few months ago; he never mentioned ya had a woman and kid."

Daryl shrugged. "He don't know. Like I said, long story. I'll tell it to ya, but I gotta get my woman to the hospital. Waited long enough, she's in too much pain."

Buck gave a curt nod. "I'll take the bike, follow me. It's not far away."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

On the short ride to the hospital, buck's mind was flying. A woman and kid? His sons had made no move to involve buck in their lives, but he would have known about a kid from merle at least. What the hell had Daryl gotten into?

Buck couldn't deny Daryl looked good. He hadn't seen his son in 10 years but the boy had sure grown. Daryl had gone from a gangly skinny teen to a muscular built, lean young man. Even if he did need a haircut.

Buck couldn't stop the swell of pride he felt as he parked the bike. Daryl was his son, and finally starting to look it. He was built Dixon strong, and it was showing.

Buck walked up to the truck as Daryl climbed out and came around to the passenger side. As he opened the door, buck saw a small woman with short hair wrapped in a blanket, and a little girl beside her. Daryl unwrapped the blanket from the woman, and helped her from the truck. It was clear as she was moving and from the makeshift sling, that she was in some serious pain. The little girl behind her climbed out, hanging off Daryl's jeans like a lifeline.

"Daddy, where are we?" the little girl asked, her big eyes looking up at Daryl.

"My home town baby girl. Don't worry, I got ya mama. Gonna get her fixed up, then find us somewhere ta stay for tonight." Daryl said, rubbing his hand over the little girl's hair.

Buck walked up beside Daryl, resting a hand on his son's back. "Ya stay with me. The old house is a bit cramped, but I've got another house too. Bigger, just needs the furniture."

A look of relief went across Daryl's face. "This is carol, and her girl Sophia. This is my dad, buck Dixon." directing the last of his statement to the woman.

Buck got his first good look at the woman and hissed at what he saw. "Damn woman, let's get ya inside."

He pressed a hand against carol's back, leading her towards the emergency room. Daryl followed beside her, carrying Sophia.

As the automatic doors opened, buck grabbed a wheel chair, and helped carol sit down. In the bright lights, he could see her face was a mess of bruises, plus the obvious way her arm was wrapped and Carol was walking in a way buck recognized as having broken ribs. Buck pushed the chair up to the counter, as Daryl set Sophia down so he could fill out the paper work.

The woman behind the desk asked what happened and Daryl answered her. "Her soon to be ex-husband got to her. She's got some busted ribs, arm too."

Buck watched as Daryl wrote on the paper work, answering the questions the woman asked. He knelt down beside the chair to talk to carol.

"Ya need anything? Water?"

Carol met buck's eyes for the first time. Blue. Just like Daryl. Just like Daryl's mama.

"Water would be great. Thank you." carol said quietly. Buck nodded, before turning to the little girl with her honey blonde hair.

"Ya need anything honey? Ya hungry?" the little girl nodded timidly as she hid behind Daryl's legs, peaking out.

Daryl crouched down beside the girl. "Hey baby girl, how about you go with buck, get some snacks. I'll stay right here with ya mama."

The girl turned to Daryl. "Promise?"

Daryl picked up Sophia and stood holding her close. "You know by now I ain't goin' nowhere baby. Ain't leavin' ya mom for a second. Now go on, pick out somethin' for ya mom too."

Daryl reached for his wallet, but buck stopped him. "Don't worry about that. Stick with ya woman, we'll be right back."

Daryl looked like hell, but he was getting less stressed. "Thank ya buck. For everythin'." Daryl said quietly as he handed Sophia over.

Buck looked to his youngest son. "Ain't a problem for me. Whatever the hell is goin' on, I'm on your side. I'll do whatever ya need me to."

Buck looked to the young girl in his arms. "Let's find us a vendin' machine honey. I gotta a feelin' I'll need a coffee."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

After 5 minutes of searching, buck found the complex of vending machines. Looking around, he ordered himself and Daryl both coffees, figuring he probably took it black, and got a water bottle for carol and a juice box for Sophia. Turning back to Sophia, he saw the little girl eying the candy bars. Buck smiled as he put the coffee to the side to kneel beside Sophia.

"Which one ya want?"

Sophia turned to him with her big blue eyes. "I can have a candy bar? You mean it?"

Buck nodded. "Let's get a couple. Looks like your mom could use a chocolate bar, and I know Daryl loves those Charleston chews."

The little girl bit her lip. "Mama like dark chocolate. But which ones are those?"

Buck saw the dark chocolate bars, and ordered 2, as well as the two flavors of chews for Daryl. Sophia looked at the chews before looking back at buck.

"Daddy likes these?"

Buck nodded. "Ya daddy was crazy about these as a kid."

Sophia thought for a moment before nodding. "If daddy like them I'll like them."

Buck smirked as he ordered two more chews. "Followin' in ya dad's footsteps?"

Sophia shrugged. "I can't beat people up like him but I wanna. Then maybe mama would be safe. But she's safe now, so I guess I don't need to beat up Ed."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "Ed?"

Sophia looked down at her feet. "My real daddy. He hurts mama. Daddy Daryl stopped him."

Buck kneel beside Sophia, raising a hand to lift her face. "I promise ya honey, Ed comes lookin' round here, all he's gonna get is two pissed off Dixons. Daryl beat him down once, he can do it again easy. And plus I'm here, ain't nothin' gettin' past me."

Buck had Sophia carry the candy bars as he got the coffee, water and juice. Walking back into the intake room, buck smirked when he saw his son. Daryl was in the corner, and oblivious to the world around them as he tended to carol, who was ignoring her pain in favor of smiling at Daryl. Even from across the room, buck could see Daryl was head over heels in love. As was carol.

Sophia bounded over to her parents, climbing up into Daryl's lap as buck walked up.

"Dark chocolate for mama, and these things for daddy and me!" Sophia said as she eagerly ripped open one of the chews.

Daryl chuckled as he opened a chew. "Fuckin' love Charleston chews. Thanks buck."

Buck shrugged. "Not ta problem. Any idea when they're gonna get carol in?"

Daryl swallowed. "Pretty soon. Got the time ta give ya the story though."

Buck nodded as he pulled up a chair. "I'd appreciate it. If this is headed for a fight I'd prefer to know who to hit."

Daryl nodded. "I was in Atlanta with merle. He's bein' his normal self, partyin' and shit like that. I met carol thru him. Her fuckin' husband is one of merle's pals."

Buck took a gulp of his coffee. "I take it the husband is the reason we're here."

Carol spoke up for the first time. " Ed is a monster, he's even after Sophia. He forced me to marry him when we found out I was pregnant. Daryl's the first person to ever stand up to Ed."

Daryl snorted. "I didn't stand up ta him, I damn near killed him. Ain't to sure I didn't."

Buck looked at his son. "So ya met carol, I take it ya started seein' each other behind Ed's back?"

Daryl nodded. "Been together 4 months. Sophia has been callin' me daddy for a month now. Merle don't know about us. He'll say anythin' when he's high. That's what caused this round."

Buck frowned. "Merle told ed about ya two?"

Carol shook her head. "From what I gathered from Ed, merle saw Daryl and I when we bumped into each other at the store. We've been very careful where we're seen, but merle saw us. He mentioned it to Ed, Ed got mad."

Daryl continued. "I gave Sophia a cell phone a while ago. Had my number in it. Told her if Ed started in on carol, ta give me a call. She called me tonight, I got there fast but not fast enough."

Carol reached over to hold Daryl's hand. "I'd be dead if you hadn't come. As far as I am concerned, you saved my life. As well as Sophia's."

Daryl smirked. "Well we know Ed probably won't remember me showin' up."

Buck chuckled. "Got some good hits in?"

Daryl shook his head. "Kinda hulked out there. He looked like a piece of steak by the time I was done."

"Carol Mason?"

At the orderlies call, Daryl stood to take carol. Buck stood beside him.

"Mind if I watch Sophia for a while? I'd like ta get ta know my first grandkid." buck asked. He knew Sophia didn't need to see how hurt her mama was.

Daryl looked to buck surprised. "Ya good with all this?"

Buck nodded. "Ya stood strong, defended what ya love. I'm behind ya all the way baby boy. Now go on, I'll stay with ya little girl."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck walked thru the hallway, Sophia tucked under his chin in his arms. The little girl had been a ball of energy, so buck took her outside to the garden. Once she realized buck was serious and she was allowed to roam, the little girl had exploded.

"There's fish here!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran to the side of the koi pond. Buck followed close behind, keeping a tight eye on Sophia.

"Easy honey, wouldn't do for ya ta land in the water now." buck said as he crouched beside Sophia.

"That one's big! Grandpa Buck, Are they goldfish?" Sophia asked.

"Koi. Basically big ass goldfish. They're pretty easy to keep in ponds like this." buck said as he watched Sophia. He had caught the grandpa reference, and smirked to himself. This was turning into one hell of a day.

"Wow! Maybe daddy will let me have one. He said he wanted to get me a pet." Sophia said as she ran a finger gently down one of the fish.

Buck smirked. "I think I can do that for ya. Got a new house, a koi pond would be good."

"A new house?"

Buck nodded. "A big house. Hopin' I can convince ya dad to move here. Would be a good place for him, as well as ya mom and ya."

Sophia turned to buck. "And merle?"

Buck sighed as he sat beside Sophia. "I hope so baby girl. Merle's got a long way to go, but when ya dad turns up missin', you can bet merle will flip shit."

Sophia smiled at buck. "Merle is a funny guy. I hope he comes too. Can I jump on the stones?" she asked as she pointed to the stepping stones that crossed the pond.

Buck had said yes, and thirty minutes later, Sophia was now napping in his arms. Buck made his way thru the maze of hallways, finally finding Daryl as he stepped out of the room with carol in front of him in a wheel chair.

"They're movin' us to another room. Doc's gotta cast her arm, plus they think she may have a fractured cheek bone."

Carol sat up in the chair. "How's Sophia?"

Buck smiled as he shifted the little girl in his arms. "Tuckered out. Damn near fell in the koi pond, but she had fun."

Daryl looked up to his father as he got carol settled in the room. "Here I can take her."

Buck handed over Sophia, who stirred as she wrapped her small arms around Daryl's neck.

"Daddy can I have a koi?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was past 2 am when Buck pulled back up in front of the old house, Daryl behind him. Walking up to the truck, he joined his son at Carol's side. The hospital had given her some heavy duty pain killers, and now the lithe woman was dead to the world. Sophia had dozed on and off, but had falling completely asleep curled up next to Daryl during the truck ride.

Daryl chuckled as he looked at the two girls, both asleep in the truck.

"Mind carryin' Sophia? I'll get Carol."

Buck nodded as he lifted up Sophia, who was tightly clutching her stuffed dog. Buck pulled Sophia close as she mumbled in his arms.

"Easy honey, I got ya."

Buck watched as Daryl easily lifted Carol in his arms, being careful to support her cast.

"Come on boy, you and Carol get my room for now. Sophia can go in your old room, I'll take Merles."

Opening the front door, Buck carried Sophia to Daryl's room as Daryl took Carol into Buck's room. Settling the young girl down, he laid the blankets over her, making sure she had her dog beside her. Sophia opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Grandpa Buck, where are we?"

Buck stood up as he tucked the girl in. "my old house. Where your daddy grew up. This used to be his room. Your dad and I will be up for a little bit, if you need us, we're here. The bathroom is right across the hall. And your mom and dad are goin' ta be sleepin' in the room at the end of the hall. I'll be right next to the bathroom. If ya need anythin' honey, I'm right there."

Buck looked up as Daryl came in the room. Nodding to his son, Buck moved so Daryl could crouch beside Sophia.

"Hey baby girl. Get some sleep for me okay? Be good and when ya wake up I'll take ya down to the swimmin' hole. Sound good?"

Sophia sleepily nodded as she pulled her dog close. "Good night daddy. Night grandpa Buck."

Buck smiled to the girl. "Night honey. I'm right across the hall if ya need me."

Daryl gave Sophia a kiss and stood and walked out of the room behind Buck. As they walked into the kitchen, Buck saw Daryl rubbing one of his fingers. Grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, he handed it to Daryl who nodded to him.

"Thank you for all this."

Buck shakes his head. "It's not a problem for me. Glad I'm able ta help. What's your plan from here out?"

Daryl shrugged as he sat at the table. "Haven't gotten too much of one yet. The best I got was headin' for Seattle. Good schools for Sophia and Carol grew up there, but far enough away Ed won't find the girls."

Buck sat across from his son. "I gotta another idea. I can give you someplace safe for the girls, a home. Space for Sophia to run, for her to have that koi pond she wants. I can give you a job, probably makin' way more then you is used to."

Daryl eyed Buck. "What would I be doin'?"

Buck sat forward leaning on the table. "Ya know me son. Bikes as always, but I've been makin' a shit ton of them, big time customs. They're sellin' real well. I bought the new house with cash. And it's big, 6 rooms, 3 car garage for the business."

Daryl shrugged. "I've worked on bikes, drawn some out. But I've never built them, just worked with Merle."

Buck nodded. "I was gonna hire on some new guys but I would much rather work with you. Merle too if I can swing it right."

Daryl sighed. "Merle ain't gonna go easy. He's a serious addict Buck. I give him a week before he finds me, but what from there?"

Buck shrugged. "I got clean, he can too."

Daryl looked up to Buck. "Ya think that'll work? Every time he tries it seems to get worse."

Buck nodded. "Merle ain't gonna do well not knowin' where ya are. Tell him if he wants ta find you, he gotta get clean."

Daryl sighed. "I hope this works. Fuck, what if he overdoses while I'm gone? Shit I need to go back to Atlanta." Daryl said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

Buck shook his head. "You're stayin' right here. Those girls need ya. Merle can handle himself for long enough ta realize ya missin'. Once that happens, he'll show up here."

Daryl looked up to Buck. "What makes ya so certain he'll come here?"

Buck leaned back. "Cause he knows if he lost ya, I'd flip shit. That was my deal with him, I'd stay outta your lives, as long as he kept ya safe."

Daryl raised an eye brow. "All he told me was that you got out of prison and were still in the old house."

Buck shrugged. "All true. I kept the old house for this long hopin' at some point one of ya would come lookin'. Had planned to rent it out, makin' sure if ya came, you'd get my new address. Waited and hoped."

Daryl leaned back. "I wasn't ready ta come home yet. I was drivin', saw the freeway turn off, took it. Figured I could at least get a night for my girls."

Buck chuckled lightly. "Boy, how about a new life? Merle will come, I promise ya that. Might take the stubborn asshole a few days, but he'll be here. I got money Daryl, more then I need. And now I got a grandkid ta spend it on."

Daryl smirked. "Grandpa Buck. Never thought I'd hear that."

Buck smirked right back. "Daddy Daryl?"

Daryl chuckled. "Ya know, 5 months ago I swore up and down ta Merle I'd never want kids. Now I can't imagine life without my little girl."

Buck smirked. "That's how it goes. Sometimes they're annoyin' as hell, but you'd take a bullet any day to protect them."

Daryl nodded before he looked up at his father. Ed gonna come. I know it. He'll figure it out somehow. That won't end well."

Buck leaned back. "When Sophia called ya, what happened?"

Daryl shrugged. "I remember knockin', Ed answered, I asked him what the fuck he was doin' with my woman. He punched me once, after that, he was out on the floor and Carol was barely able ta get me off him."

Buck chuckled. "Yeah, you're all Dixon son. A smart ass who that packs a punch. Ed comes, you'll be ready. Hell you're ready now. Proved that earlier."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle broke out laughing. "So ya got the shit beat outta ya, and you don't remember how?"

The phone growled in his ear. "Just get your ass over here Merle! I need a ride to the hospital. The asshole broke my arm! And my fuckin' cunt wife disappeared somewhere! "

Merle chuckled. "Fine, gimme a minute and I'll head over."

"Hurry up!"

Merle smirked as he tossed his phone down and picked up his stash. Hell if he had to baby sit a beaten Ed for the next few hours, Merle wasn't going to do it sober.

As he finished up, Merle walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey little bro, gonna borrow ya truck. Ed got his ass kicked and needs a ride to the hospital."

There was no answer, leading Merle to open the door.

"Daryl?"

The room was empty. That was odd. Daryl worked most mornings, so why wasn't he in bed? Looking outside Merle saw the truck was gone. Shrugging, he figured Daryl had finally found a girl to fuck, probably spent the night there. Merle would see him tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Buck looked up the next morning as Daryl came in the room. Sophia had been up with Buck for the last few hours, watching TV. Daryl spotted her and walked over.

"Hey baby girl, sleep well?"

Sophia stood and hugged Daryl's legs. "Yep! Can we go swimming now?"

Buck chuckled as he watch Daryl pick up the little girl. "Real soon. I gotta talk ta Buck first then I'll take ya. Have ya eaten yet?"

Sophia nodded. "I had cheerios with Grandpa Buck."

Daryl smiled. "Good girl. Ya mama's up if ya wanna talk to her. Give me a couple minutes and I'll take you swimmin'."

Daryl set the girl down and she scamper off as he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for feedin' her."

Buck shrugged. "She's my grandkid, it's my job."

Daryl sat across from Buck. "I thought about what ya said, talked ta Carol about it. We're gonna stay. This is a good place for us."

Buck smiled. "Good. Glad you're joinin' me. I'll show ya guys the new house when ya get back with Sophia. We can move in anytime. Ain't got much furniture there, but I was gonna order new. I've got a computer set up at the new house; we can have Sophia pick out what she wants for her room tonight."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you for all this. Wasn't lookin' forward ta drivin' cross country."

Buck chuckled. "I wasn't lookin' forward to ya movin' that far away. Especially with my grandkid!"

Daryl smirked. "How ya likin' bein' a grandpa?"

Buck smirked at his son. "I feel old as shit, but wouldn't trade it for the world. Sophia's an angel, just like her mama. How's Carol doin'?"

"Sore, I just gave her another pain killer. She'll be out for a bit, but she'll be awake when we get back from swimmin'. I'll have my cell phone on me if Carol needs me." Daryl said as he stood up.

Buck nodded. "I'll be here packin'. I'll keep an eye on her. Go on, take ya kid swimmin'."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck was out in the garage when he heard the water running. Putting the box down he went inside to see Carol standing in the kitchen with a glass of water. The bruises on her face had bloomed into a purple and yellow mass across her cheeks, and Buck could see how she held her cast arm against her body.

"How ya feelin' today? Daryl's out swimmin' with ya girl, should be back soon."

Carol smiled at Buck. "A bit better. Those pain killers make me really sleepy. It's good to be up and moving."

Buck nodded. "Ya hungry? I ain't got too much here but I can make ya a sandwich."

Carol shook her head. "You don't need to do that. I can handle it."

Buck chuckled as he gently tapped Carol's cast. "Missy this ain't your old life. You're hurtin', sit down and let me make ya a sandwich."

Carol chuckled lightly as she sat down. "Thank you for this Buck. Thank you for helping us out."

Buck shook his head as he got out the sandwich makings. "Ain't a problem for me. I've been waitin' for years for my sons ta talk ta me. Besides, ain't like this hurtin' me none. I get my boy back, plus a few new additions."

Carol smiled as Buck handed her the sandwich. "Still, thank you. I was worried about Daryl trying to find work if he's on the run from the cops. I'm actually going to call one of my friends, her husband is the sheriff where we lived. He can help keep the heat off of Daryl."

Buck sat across from Carol as she ate. "Sounds good. Daryl weren't even too sure he didn't kill Ed."

Carol shook her head. "He was breathing when we left. Beaten to a pulp, but breathing."

Buck smirked. "Yeah, Daryl's all Dixon. Threaten what he loves, he'll come at ya fightin'."

Carol nodded. "Daryl's a good man. You should be proud of him."

Buck smiled to himself. "I am. I ain't seen him in 10 years, but damn has he turned into one hell of a man. I'm glad you chose to stay. The new house is much bigger. It'll be a good place for Sophia to grow up."

Carol smiled up at Buck. "I heard about the koi pond. She said you wanted to give her one."

Buck smirked at Carol. "She's my granddaughter. She's goin' ta be spoiled rotten."

Carol laughed. "Well save the puppy for Daryl. He already knows what breed he wants to get, a lab."

Buck nodded. "They're good dogs, loyal. That puppy will stick by Sophia's side thru thick and thin. Just like Daryl's goin' to with you."

Carol blushed. "I wish I had found him sooner. I wish he was Sophia's real father."

Buck leaned across the table. "He considers Sophia his. Hell, she's my grandkid. Don't matter if it ain't by blood. Daryl loves ya, and he loves ya little girl. He ain't goin' nowhere."

The door opened, and Buck and Carol looked over to Sophia running through.

"Mama Mama! We saw a deer!" Sophia exclaimed as she came to a halt in front of her mother.

Carol chuckled. "Lots of woods here sweetie. Lots of deer. Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A 9 prong Buck. A 9'er that I missed out on." Daryl grumbled as he came in.

Sophia scowled at Daryl before turning to her mom. "Daddy said bambi tastes good!"

Carol chocked on laughter as she pulled Sophia close. "Honey, remember when we went to Daryl's and he barbequed? That was deer."

Sophia looked shocked before suddenly shrugging. "You're right dad, bambi does taste good."

As Sophia ran to change clothes, the three adults cracked up laughing. Daryl recovered first.

"She damn near tore me a new one when I said I wanted my crossbow. Madder than wet cat!"

Buck coughed as he recovered. "Same bow Merle gave yeah?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. One of the few things I grabbed from Atlanta. I go huntin' almost every weekend."

Buck smiled. "Fuck I ain't been huntin' properly in years. Once this crap with Ed is done, we gotta go. The new house is right on the forest."

Daryl smiled slightly. "I'll like that. Hate drivin' for good huntin'."

Buck chuckled as he stood. "Well let's go see the house. I think you'll like the whole package."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck smirked as Daryl looked at the house, slack jawed. A big farm house, set on an open field. There were fruit trees around back, and a small orchard with raspberries. The house itself was dark grey with white trim, and a wraparound porch. Beside the house was the massive garage, with a mud room in between.

"Think this will work boy?"

Daryl looked over to Buck, who smirked at the shocked look on his son's face. "Why do I have the feelin' ya make a bit more then you used to?"

Buck chuckled as Sophia and Carol climbed from the truck. "After taxes, savings and bills, I made just over a quarter mill last year. There's a crap ton in savings."

Daryl shook his head as he looked at Buck. "So how much am I makin' an hour?"

Buck smirked to his son as he clapped him on the back. "Gotta figure that out, but don't worry. You can easily afford anythin' ya want. I already have saving's for you and Merle . And I'm gonna move an equal amount over to start a fund for Sophia. You're set for life Daryl. Ya can rest easy."

Carol and Sophia took off to look at the garden, as Buck walked onto the porch looking across the driveway, Daryl at his side.

"Ya sure about this Buck? I've cost ya eno-"

Buck interrupted. "Don't. Don't ya dare say that. I hurt ya bad Daryl. And I can't take that back. Let me do this. Give me a chance, ta be a good dad. Granddad."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl couldn't handle this. This changed everything. Buck was stacked, big time. He wanted to share with Daryl. Buck wanted a chance.

Daryl opened his mouth to reply, as his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, Daryl's face fell.

"It's Merle ."

Buck swore under his breath. "Let it go. He needs this push. Ain't much gonna get thru ta him with what all he's on. Merle needs ta lose ya, just for a bit, ta scare him."

"What if he thinks I'm dead. That'll break him." Daryl asked, biting his lip.

Buck reached over and clasped the back of Daryl's head, prompting him to look up.

"I gotta plan here. It'll work. I'm askin' ya ta trust me. I know ya don't have any reason to, but I love ya Daryl. I love Carol. I love Sophia. I love Merle. I'm goin' ta make this work. I just need ya ta trust me."

Daryl looked at his phone one more time before looking up. His eyes tore at Buck. "Just...don't be fuckin' me over."

Buck shook his head. "I ain't the man I used to be Daryl. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Daryl met Bucks eyes. " Hard ta let go of old habits."

Buck looked to where Sophia and Carol were walking towards them. "I know. And I ain't given ya much of a reason, but this real for me Daryl. I've been waitin' a long time ta make right by you."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle smiled as he exhaled, but frowned as he checked his phone. Still nothing. No calls, not even a text. Daryl always had his phone with him, and always called back within an hour, even when he was asleep. But it had been two days now, where was he?

Merle felt a stir of worry, even through his highly impaired state. The last time he hadn't been able to get ahold of Daryl, he had been rushed to the hospital after collapsing at work with pneumonia. It took two days for Daryl to wake up enough to call Merle.

Merle barely heard the ring as the phone droned on. Whatever combo he was flying on, Merle was flying high.

Hearing the beep of a voicemail, Merle suddenly remembered what he was doing.

"Shit, it's me. Where the hell are ya little bro? Give me a call."

Merle dropped the phone and rolled over into the cushions.

_Question: which lucky lady shall catch the eye of Merle? Beth, Andrea or Maggie? Considering me, it'll probably be Beth but I would love your opinions!_


	11. Chapter 11

Buck chuckled as he walked into his old bedroom. The house was getting close to being empty, most of Buck's things and what had been left of Daryl's and Merle's things Buck and Daryl had been moving for the last few days.

"Fuckin' bank. I spend a few thousand online suddenly and it's all alarms up for stolen identity."

Daryl smirked at his father. "Ya did give Carol your card and told her go nuts."

Buck smirked right back at his son. "2nd best decision I ever made. Hell can ya imagine me pickin' the furniture? We'd have lawn chairs at the dinner table!"

Daryl chuckled as he tossed his dad another box and turned to the bedside table, picking up the things on top.

"All I know is the next time I get asked about what shade of walnut I want, I'm givin' up and hidin' under a rock."

Buck chuckled as he packed his things. "Women folk are a strange people I'll give ya that son. Whatever ya do, remember her birthday and your anniversary, because no couch is ever as warm as ya own bed."

Daryl smirked. "Already got both girls' birthdays and our anniversary on my phone. Damn thing will give me 48 hours warnin'."

Buck broke out laughing. "Damn phones. Next thing ya know they'll be votin' for us!"

Daryl chuckled as he spotted something small and shiny. "There's an app for that."

Buck chuckled, but turned around at his son's silence. Buck frowned at Daryl's face, before he saw what was in his hand. Buck walked up beside his son.

"Ya mama's weddin' ring. The best decision I ever made."

Daryl smiled softly before handing the ring to Buck. "Here"

Buck took a good look at the ring once more, before putting it back in Daryl's hand. "Keep it. Give it ta Carol when you're ready."

Buck turned around and kept packing. Daryl looked at the ring for another moment before smiling to himself.

"Think she'll say yes?"

Buck spun and lightly smacked his son in the back of the head. "Dumb ass. Of course she will! That woman is in love with ya! Hell ya saved her, saved her little girl, gave them a new life."

Daryl shook his head. "You gave them a new life. The only thing I can give them is beat ta shit truck and a bad credit score."

Buck growled as he grabbed Daryl by his shoulders. "That woman loves you. For Christ sake, she's an abused woman who got swept of her feet by prince charmin'. Hell you're a hero to those girls! It don't matter if ya ain't got shit, Carol loves ya because ya are who ya are. You're the man that loves her, the father to her little girl. Father to her future children too."

Daryl met his father's eyes. "Sophia's easy, she's already growin'. But me with a baby? Shit I wouldn't know the first thing ta do!"

Buck chuckled as he clapped his son on his shoulder. "Son, ya think I had any idea what the hell I was doin'? Fuck I damn near dropped you at birth! Think I actually did drop Merle."

Daryl smirked. "That would explain a few things."

Buck shook his head laughing. "Daryl, you're a damn fine man. You're a good father, to Sophia, and for ya future little ones. You're a good husband. Do right by that woman, don't let her live in sin. Come on, we gotta be home in time for dinner, or ya woman will be mad."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey babe."

"Hey gorgeous. Mind goin' for a walk with me?"

Carol turned in Daryl's arms. "Sure. Just give me one minute."

Daryl nodded, giving Carol one last kiss as he walked to the front room. Sophia was on the floor, playing with the dozens of new toys Buck had happily given the little girl.

"Mind watchin' Sophia for a bit? Her mama and I are gonna take a walk." Daryl said softly, hoping to avoid raising suspicion.

His plan failed when Buck smirked. "Go on son, bring me back a daughter."

Buck chuckled as Daryl blushed. Carol walked up behind him, smiling at the two men.

"Sophia, stay with Buck. Daryl and I will be back in a bit."

"Okay mom!" Sophia readily agreed.

Buck smirked as Daryl flipped him off behind Carol's back. "Get to it boy!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl and Carol walked out through garden, discussing what to do with the land. Buck didn't care what they did, as long as there was homemade jam involved. They walked hand in hand around the garden, before Carol spotted something under a patch of small trees and walked towards it.

"This flower is beautiful."

Daryl knelt and picked one for Carol, handing it to her. "It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losin' their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell."

Carol smiled as she smelled the flower. "Who told you that story?"

Daryl looked at the flower, remembering the day long ago. "My mom. A couple months before she died."

Carol held onto the flower as she held Daryl's hand as they continued walking.

"Do you miss her?"

Daryl thought before answering. "I don't have many memories of her, but I wish she was still alive, at least for Buck's sack. He was a great dad before she died."

Carol looked over at Daryl. "Seems to me like he's trying to make up for what he did."

Daryl nodded as they turned up the driveway back towards the house. "He is. Its….I missed my dad."

Carol smiled softly at Daryl. "He missed you."

Daryl looked over to Carol. "It's been a pretty crazy week hasn't it?"

Carol smiled as Daryl pulled her to a stop under the weeping willow tree. "Yes it has. But things keep getting better and better."

Daryl smirked lightly as he reached into his pocket. "Mind if I make it a bit crazier?"

Carol looked confused before Daryl pulled out the ring. "Will ya marry me?"

Carol gasped lightly, covering her mouth. Daryl grabbed her hand away, holding it tightly.

"I mean, I know ya dad ain't around so I can do it proper, but who the fuck cares. Though I suppose I could have asked baby girl's permission."

Carol smiled at him, tears staring to fall. "I don't know what her answer is, but mine is yes!"

Daryl pulled Carol in a tight hug, one hand on her back, one the back of her head. Carol turned in his arms, kissing him. Daryl smiled into the kiss, leaning back for a moment.

"Suppose we should go ask her."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck watched as his son and Carol stopped under the large weeping willow tree at the front of the driveway. As he watched Daryl reach into his pocket, Buck felt the couch cushions beside him move. Turning, he saw that Sophia had crawled up beside him and was eagerly watching.

"Is daddy asking mama to marry her?"

Buck chuckled. "Yeah honey, I reckon he is."

Sophia shuffled so she was seated in Buck's lap and Buck smiled as he wrapped a large arm around her.

"Can I be the flower girl?"

Laughing Buck hugged Sophia tight as Daryl held the ring up.

"Ain't up ta me angel. That's for ya mom and dad ta decide. But you'll have your place, I promise ya that."

Sophia giggled as her mom and dad hugged under the tree, before quickly running up the driveway hand in hand.

Daryl pulled Carol into the house, laughing as they came to a stop in front of the couch. He smirked when he saw Sophia in a bear hug with Buck.

"So baby girl, mind if I marry ya mom?"

Sophia pushed at Buck's arms, and the man let her go, laughing.

"I can tell ya that answer!"

Sophia jumped into Daryl's arms, while yelling "Can I be the flower girl?!"

Daryl chuckled. "Fine by me."

Carol kissed Sophia as she came up beside her fiancé. "Of course you're in the wedding!"

Sophia giggled. "Just making sure! Mama, why are you crying?"

Daryl looked to his woman who smiled up at him. "Happy tears baby. Happy tears."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle damn near crushed his phone as he heard the voicemail beep.

"God damn it Daryl I think I've gone thru every jail and hospital in the fuckin' state! Call me ya little dipshit, seriously where the fuck are ya? Call me. Bye."

Merle hung up and leaned back. Where the hell was Daryl?!


	12. Chapter 12

Buck heard the bike coming from a distance. One week. Daryl had been right to the day. Buck placed the box he was working on top of his work bench, and walked up as merle shut off his bike and walked over.

"Long time, no see. What bring's ya out here?" buck asked merle, already knowing the answer. Merle bit his lip before looking down.

"I lost him. I can't find Daryl. Ain't seen him in 4 days. Ain't answerin' his phone either." merle said quietly.

Buck looked his eldest son up and down. Merle looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He was twitchy, and fidgeting around. Anyone who wasn't blind could tell merle was itching for a hit, a drink; but there was something else there. Merle was freaking out, panicking.

Buck leaned against the work bench.

"Daryl left Atlanta a week ago."

at buck's simple statement merle's eyes shot up.

buck looked over at the clock, and smirked before turning back to merle. he caught his son in a gaze.

"Daryl came to me with a problem. I am helping him solve it. He would have gone to you, but he couldn't trust you this time. Too much at stake."

at hearing his brothers distrust merle grew angry. "he trusts you over me?! You nearly killed him! I was the one that stopped ya!"

buck nodded. He had expected a fight from merle.

"I ain't denying that. You saved Daryl's life that day, he knows it too. But Daryl has a lot of shit on the line here. Not just his life, but his future."

merle growled as he stalked closer to buck. "he has a life, with me!"

buck glared at merle as he responded. "and ya honestly believe he was happy?! The boy ain't had a chance at happy, he was too busy savin' your ass!"

merle was about to respond when buck's phone went off. With a last glare to merle he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"buck."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

merle was pissed. Red hot pissed. How the fuck would Daryl not trust him?! merle ground his teeth as he listened to buck's half of his phone conversation.

"yeah we're movin' now."

"me and my son."

Daryl moved in with buck?

"And his woman and kid."

merle looked up to buck's eyes shocked. Buck gave a curt nod. When the hell did Daryl get a woman and kid?!

"na I'll be there tonight. Might be a bit late. Workin' on gettin' a new guy. may take a few minutes more."

merle looked warily at buck, who was now smirking.

"thanks Hershel. See ya when I get there."

buck hung up the phone, and chuckled at merle.

"boy you look like ya seen a ghost. Come on, gotta meetin' ta get to."

"who the hell were ya talkin' to?"

buck stood in front of merle. "Hershel. My AA sponsor. He's been callin' me every single Tuesday night for the last 5 years. I ain't missed a meetin' yet."

buck pushed merle back as he pulled the garage shut and locked it.

"what the fuck are ya pullin' me into?" merle spat.

Buck walked over to merle, standing dead in front of him.

"here's the deal. You want to know where Daryl is? You want your brother back? You leave Atlanta, move in here with me, just as Daryl and his family are. You go to AA, NA. You get clean. You pick your brothers side."

merle glared at buck. "what other side is there?"

buck shrugged. "one of your asshole friends' side. This is gonna explode, and soon. Be on Daryl's side, or you will most likely never see him again. Cause he will be in prison, dead or want you dead."

merle stood back. "what the hell is goin' on buck? What did Daryl do?"

buck shook his head. "ain't just about what Daryl did. Several people are involved in this. Several people I care about and one I will kill if this goes badly."

merle shook his head, confused. "so what ya tellin' me is that Daryl don't want me near him?"

buck once again shook his head. "fuck no. merle, leavin' ya behind damn near killed Daryl. Ya boys, ya ain't meant ta be separate. You've been thru a shit life, together. Ya two work well, get each other. Better than most siblings could say. But Daryl had to make a choice, and you were a threat. Still are."

buck took in merle's expression. He was pissed, but hurt. And still very confused. Buck walked up to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"ya gotta do this merle. Come with me tonight. Step one of gettin' clean. Afterwards, if ya do this, I'll take ya straight to Daryl. Even got a bed for ya merle, a job, a home, a family. But you gotta take this step."

Merle looked at buck, his face stone. "What the fuck is goin' on buck? What the hell happened ta Daryl? And why the fuck isn't he answering his fuckin' phone?"

Buck sighed. "Because I told him not to."

Merle glared before shoving buck back. "what the fuck ya do that for?!"

Buck raised up his hands. "it got ya fuckin' attention didn't it! Jesus merle, Daryl left Atlanta this time last week! Ya missin' three days! This shit is gonna kill ya, I know because it damn near killed me. And I ain't fuckin' lettin' that happen."

Merle swore. "Fuck you buck. Ya didn't give a shit about me when I was takin' the hits did ya?!"

Buck crossed his arms. "Merle I regret every single hit, everythin' I fuckin' said. I've got a chance here ta make things right, both with Daryl and you. And while Daryl may have started this, it's your turn now."

Merle sneered at buck. "My turn for what?"

Buck met merle's eyes. "Your turn ta change ya life. Daryl's taken some huge steps, this is your first. Come to the meeting merle."


	13. Chapter 13

Buck smirked as he walked into the meeting, Merle begrudgingly following. He had agreed to come and listen, but he refused to talk during the meeting. Buck figured that was enough. Merle had taken the first step towards supporting Daryl. It wouldn't take much more for Merle to be up in arms beside his little brother.

Buck nodded as he sat down, merle seated against the wall by the door. A round of greetings came up from his fellow members. This small of town, AA and NA met together.

"evening buck." Hershel had been buck's sponsor since he got out of prison. He was buck's best friend, and recognized merle as buck's son the second he walked in.

"hey man." from Oscar, a construction worker that was a big fan of buck's bikes. He had been a meth user until a year ago.

"Hello Buck." Jacqui was a quiet woman, but honest. She had gotten several DUIs and stayed in AA after her mandatory attendance was up.

"howdy!" came from Axel, another ex con. He was a character, even if a bit annoying. He had served time for cooking meth and smoking what he could.

"Hey Buck." from Shane, a cop who used to drink after hard shifts. And then after easy shifts.

"hey guys. Don't mind the jackass at the door. Merle ain't here too willingly." buck smirked.

Hershel raised an eyebrow. "proper leverage?"

buck nodded. "he wants ta know where his brother took off to, he had to come."

Hershel nodded. "you said on the phone your son came to live with you?"

buck nodded, but raised a finger as he turned to merle. "which side are ya on?"

merle glared. "been on Daryl's side since day 1 fucker, a lot longer than you. And that ain't gonna change."

buck nodded and turned back to the group. "Daryl was livin' with merle in Atlanta. got the call one night to pick up merle when he had a few too many. That's when he met carol Pelletier. Next day he ran into her again. Needless to say my youngest is now head over heels in love."

merle glowered from the door. " carol Pelletier? Ed's wife?! She's fuckin' married!"

buck turned back to merle. "to a psychotically abusive husband who wants after his own daughter. Ed's been beatin' on that sweetheart since the day he forced her down the aisle. Wonder how Ed landed himself in the hospital last week? Your baby brother put him there."

merle was shocked. "Daryl did that?! Fuck I saw Ed, no way is that Daryl."

buck nodded. "a week ago, when you told Ed you saw carol talkin' ta Daryl at the grocery store, Ed damn near killed that woman. Thankfully her little girl had the cell phone Daryl bought her for that exact reason. Carol would be dead if not for Daryl. Gods sacks Ed broke several ribs, her arm and fractured her cheek bone! Ed's lucky Daryl didn't kill him. The only reason he stopped, was because he needed to get Carol and Sophia outa there."

a whistle came out from the group, and buck looked to Shane. "Daryl ran with her?"

buck nodded. "Once Ed was down for the count, Daryl grabbed what stuff carol already had packed, tossed the boxes and his girls in his truck and left town. After last week's meetin' I got home ta find him pullin' up. I went with him and his girls to the hospital to get Carol set right. While they were fixin' her up, he stayed with her. I got to get to know carol's 7 year old daughter Sophia who figured out damn fast she's got me wrapped around her little finger. Already plannin' on adding' a koi pond at the house for her. Plus she's already callin' me grandpa. Jesus I feel old. "

the group laughed as Hershel cleared his throat. "are you all at the old house? Or the new one?"

merle jerked his head up to see buck smirking. "we've been movin' to the new house all week. Daryl is gonna come on to my business, work on the bikes with me. I had him do a few drawin's and damn that boy knows bikes. You're gonna love this shit Oscar."

the dark man smiled. "better than his old man?"

buck chuckled as he shrugged. "we'll see. Soon as we're done movin', first bike we're makin' is one of Daryl's. I'm gonna try ta get merle in on this too, just gotta get him clean first."

merle glared from the corner, but remained silent.

Jacqui piped up in her calm way. "So is carol getting divorced?"

buck smiled as he nodded. "divorce papers got served ta Ed today. They have a court date in three weeks. Considering the years of medical evidence and the fact that the cops in the area are on Carol's side, Ed isn't goin' to be a happy man. But that ain't gonna stop Carol. She's got Daryl supporting her now. She's asking for total custody, in exchange for not pressin' charges against Ed. Same way Carol's keepin' Ed from pressin' charges on Daryl. If he takes this to court, he'd be facin' 15 plus years for all the charges. Plus the fact that the only witnesses to Daryl attackin' him are more than happy to say Ed fell down the stairs."

Jacqui smiled. "Daryl sounds like quite the young man."

buck smiled proudly. "damn right he is. He's doin' right by carol. A few days ago when we was movin' shit, he found his mother's wedding ring. Daryl gave it back to me, but I told him to keep it, to give it to Carol when he was ready. He asked her that night."

there was a screech of a chair as merle reached his limit and stomped from the room. As the door slammed shut buck turned back to his group.

"I don't know what to do with Merle. Fuck he's way deeper than I thought he was. Hell he can't remember 3 days of the last week! Daryl said the one time he actually got merle into rehab, all merle did was switch from heroin to meth. And he's one of Ed's pals. Dependin' on what merle does, this could go real bad. Ed's out for blood, and Daryl is itchin' ta finish what he started. If Ed comes, he could kill Daryl, carol, Sophia. Or Daryl will kill him. Either way ends badly."

Hershel spoke up. "merle has been dedicated to Daryl for a very long time. I'm sure he will side with Daryl."

buck nodded but looked worried. "it ain't all that merle takes Daryl's side. From what Daryl's told me, when merle's high he'll say almost anything. Hell that's why Daryl didn't tell merle he was seein' carol for nearly 4 months. And the second merle saw the two of them, when they weren't even doin' anything, he told Ed. If merle tells Ed where Carol is, there's a good chance Daryl will kill Ed, or die tryin'."


	14. Chapter 14

Merle paced in the hallway as he processed what all had happened. Daryl was with Carol. Ed nearly killed Carol. Leading Daryl to nearly kill Ed. Daryl trusted Buck more than him.

That hurt. Merle had done everything for Daryl! Taken his hits more than once. Hell when Daryl was 16 Buck nearly killed him! It was Merle that stopped Buck that day. And now Daryl trusted Buck?! What the fuck!

Merle stalked back towards the door. Those AA fuckers treated Buck like he was a nice guy. Buck Dixon was a bastard that tried to kill one son and beat the other. Buck Dixon was a piece of shit!

Merle reached for the door knob, but stopped when he heard Bucks voice.

"it ain't all that Merle takes Daryl's side. From what Daryl's told me, when Merle's high he'll say almost anything. Hell that's why Daryl didn't tell Merle he was seein' Carol for nearly 4 months. And the second Merle saw the two of them, when they were even doin' anything, he told Ed. If Merle tells Ed where Carol is, there's a good chance Daryl will kill Ed, or die tryin'."

as the group began speaking, others taking their turns, Merle slid down the wall to the floor. Buck was right. Merle knew he was an ass when he was high. And he often said things that were best kept secret out loud. Hell more than once it got Merle arrested or in a fight. Even a few times into bed. But often, all Merle's talk did was piss Daryl off. But this was another level.

Merle bit his hand as he realized he was the catalyst for this whole situation. Daryl met Carol when he picked up Merle. And it was Merle telling Ed what he saw that led to Daryl skipping town, Carol and Sophia in tow.

Fuck. He started this. Merle Dixon was a piece of shit.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck said his goodbyes as he walked towards his bike. Merle was seated on his, his arms crossed and his face unreadable. Buck stood in front of him and waited until Merle looked at him.

Merle sighed. "I'll come with you next week."

Buck raised an eye brow. "ya serious about this?"

Merle nodded. "I didn't realize Daryl was missin' for 3 days. For the last 10 years, if I didn't come home at night, Daryl would find me by the next evening at the latest. He'd find me, goin' thru back alleys, crack houses, ditches and hospitals. Even when I finally realized he was missin', it took me two times as long before I gave up and ran to daddy." Merle scoffed at himself as he finished.

Buck walked to his bike, sitting on it but not turning it over. "Daryl didn't mean ta run ta me. He just drove. Saw a freeway exit, realized he could at least con a place ta stay for the night. Carol was in bad shape, Sophia scared and hungry. He turned ta me for the sack of his girls. I'm just lucky he stayed. Otherwise we'd never know where he was. The bit of the plan he had come up with involved Seattle."

Merle swore. "Shit, could he have picked someplace farther?"

Buck shrugged. "not really. He wanted in the country so Sophia could go to school, but wanted the biggest distance possible. Daryl's not screwin' around here. These girls are his. Carol, she's good for him. Ya should see them together. I don't remember ever seein' him smile after Mary died. When Carol's around, he lights up. And she's mental about him. Couldn't stop cryin' she was so happy when he proposed. And Sophia calls him daddy. Has for over month apparently."

Merle smiled lightly. "sneaky bastard collected himself a family right under my nose. That boys more Dixon then I thought."

Buck snorted. "same here. Always figured he would be a tiny thing, considerin' how small he was. But he's grown over the last 10 years, hell he could give either one of us a run for our money. Ed was easy for him. Only broke one finger and just barely at that."

Merle chuckled. "he broke more than that on Ed. I think Ed broke 7 ribs, his right arm, jaw and nose."

Buck gave a low whistle. "well it's just the start. Ta be honest, Daryl and I both figure the second Ed gets the divorce papers, he's gonna be all over this state for Carol. Daryl and Ed are goin' to meet again, and it will be bloody. Our jobs are ta limit the blood."

Merle nodded. "what do you need me to do? I'll do whatever, just ain't gonna risk little bro and his girls."

Buck smiled to his son. "come home with me tonight. I wasn't kiddin', Daryl and I were dead certain you'd choose to join us. Got a room set aside for you. Stay tonight, tomorrow go back to Atlanta. Keep an eye on Ed, and when you think he's gettin' close, you call. I figure as long as we can keep Ed from bringin' a gun to the fight, we should be good. Daryl's more than capable, he'll take care of ed."

Merle looked over to Buck. "and when they meet?"

Buck shrugged. "that endin' ain't set in stone. While Daryl wants Ed dead, Ed disappearin' right after bein' survived papers is gonna be suspicious as hell. Doin' our best ta keep Daryl out of jail, even if he's okay with goin'."

Merle nodded, but his face turned almost gloomy. "Buck, I'm gonna give this my best shot. I swear I ain't fuckin' here. Not when Daryl's on the line. But I've tried ta get clean before, and every time it just gets worse."

Buck leaned forward on his bike. "I did the exact same thing. Maybe not as deep for as long, but there were moments. But you're goin' ta have somethin' I didn't have: A supportive family. Daryl wants ya clean Merle. There were several times this week I had ta stop him from goin' back ta Atlanta. He was scared shitless you were gonna overdose. That boy loves ya Merle, ya gotta do this for him. Plus ya got me. I'm gonna sponsor you, and I'm goin' ta do it the exact same way Hershel did it for me. By ridin' your ass. I wasn't kiddin', I ain't missed a meetin' in 5 years. And I ain't touched a drink or gotten high in 6. I'm goin' ta be drivin' ya crazy. But I would much rather ya be annoyed with me, then dead. I love ya too much."

Merle tried to not smile but couldn't help the small smirk. "as Daryl can tell ya, I'm already annoyin' as hell."

Buck chuckled as he started his bike. "yeah, he did mention that. Round about the same time he unloaded that crossbow."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl took a look down the list Carol had handed him.

"think target will have most of this? We can go with Buck in the mornin', he was gonna go get some more furniture then."

Carol nodded. "I think they'll have all of it. Most is just household stuff, but some is cooking."

Daryl smirked. "yeah Buck didn't have a whole lot of kitchen supplies. You saw his freezer, if it wasn't microwave it was a pizza."

Carol laughed. "that's true. I can't wait to get back to cooking once my arm is better. You boys will certainly eat a lot."

Daryl chuckled as he heard the sound of a motorcycle. No, two motorcycles.

Daryl walked to the front window and watched as Merle pulled up beside Buck. The two men got off the bikes, and Buck said something to Merle that nodded and waited at the bikes as Buck walked in. as he came in the house, Buck turned to Daryl.

"you have him pegged. He showed up right as I was headin' out to my meetin'. Didn't take much ta get him to go."

Daryl nodded. "ya think he's for real?"

Buck looked out to where Merle stood. "I think he has the best shot possible. He has a long way to go, but he's fightin' for it. You turnin' up missin' scared the hell out of Merle. Once he found out the whole story, Merle took your side. He's ready to do what he needs, just as long as you're not at risk."

Daryl smiled lightly. "I hope it sticks."

Buck walked in front of Daryl. "he's tryin'. Don't get me wrong, Merle very well could relapse. But he's goin' ta do whatever he can not to. Now go on, get your shit said, and get him inside."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl walked over in front of Merle, the two brothers staring at each other. For a moment they were both silent before Merle broke the silence.

"you're one sneaky bastard." he said while smiling.

Daryl smirked. "too you long enough asshole."

Merle's smile faltered. "that's partially cause I was on a bender. Didn't even fuckin' realize you were missin' for 3 days."

Daryl looked up at his brother. "I pinned it would take ya a week ta find me. I was still correct."

"Then you make it a bitch and a half ta find ya!"

Daryl shrugged. "got to protect them Merle. They're my girls. Ain't gonna make it easy ta find them."

Merle nodded. "ain't that the damn truth. Ya did good gettin' them out, I'm sorry I didn't realize what was goin' on earlier."

Daryl looked hard at Merle. "didn't realize Ed was a piece of shit? Or didn't realize I was stealin' his wife?"

Merle looked down at the ground. "both. You know me Daryl, ya know I never would have stood by Ed hurtin' that woman. I didn't think he even knew he has a daughter."

"had a daughter. She's my baby girl now."

Merle smirked at Daryl. "got a two for one deal there. Hear ya gettin' hitched too."

Daryl nodded. "she's mine Merle. She's my woman. I can't go back ta who I was before I met her."

Merle looked up to Daryl. "don't. Don't go back. You're happy. That's all I want."

Daryl took a step closer to Merle. "what do you think I want? All I've wanted my whole life is you safe. But you make it hell ta try and keep ya inline."

Merle nodded. "I know. And the next few weeks ain't gonna help with that. But I'm gonna do it Daryl. Just...I'm only human."

Daryl smirked. "think I don't know that? Hell Merle I've been ya roommate for 10 years. If ya weren't human I probably would have noticed."

Merle chuckled. "ain't that the truth."

Daryl heard a noise behind him, looking up to a certain second story window. Merle followed his gaze to see the blinds moving. Daryl chuckled as he turned around to Merle.

Speaking rather loudly, Daryl spoke out. "maybe if a certain someone finishes unpackin' her boxes, I'll put on sponge bob."

Merle laughed when he heard the response. "the boxes are empty! Can I have a juice box?"

Daryl laughed alongside Merle. "check with ya mom, but fine by me. Just brush ya teeth after!"

turning back to Merle Daryl smirked. "Ed's gonna be mighty pissed I stole his girls. Even if they like me better."

Merle smirked. "well don't worry about Ed. I'm gonna head back in the morning, set about makin' his life shit. Knife his tires, bitch to his boss. General hell. Stole his keys a while ago, anything Carol need from his place?"

Daryl shrugged. "let's go ask her."


	15. Chapter 15

Ed threw the box of photos against the wall, glass shattering as it hit and fell. For all the noise Ed didn't care. The neighbors could call the cops again if they wanted. Not like this week could get any worse. His left arm throbbed as he threw the glass photo frame. Didn't matter to Ed as he watched the glass fall. That was the last undestroyed thing in the living room. Now on to the littlest bitch's room.

Ed stalked into Sophia's room, flying high on pain killers, angrily shoving the toys from on top of her dresser. He picked up the small dresser and threw it against the wall. The wood gave way, falling to pieces on the floor. Ed went next to the bed, flipping it over. And that's when he saw it.

A cell phone. He never gave her a cell phone. Hell he wouldn't let his bitch have one. She'd be whoring her ass up and down the streets if he gave her a chance. Stupid bitch.

Ed leaned down and picked up the phone. Flipping it open, there was only one number programed. One number called. Daryl.

Instantly it all fell into place to Ed. That bitch was fucking the youngest Dixon. Had run off with him somewhere, took Sophia too. And Merle knew.

Last week Merle had been flipping shit that he couldn't find Daryl. Hell Merle was in damn near hysterics. But then one night Merle came in, and something was different. Merle was calm. Merle seemed...

Merle knew. Merle knew where Daryl was. Where Carol was.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle whistled as he stacked the boxes by the door, placing his mahogany box carefully on top. Finally ready. Whenever Daryl got a chance to come to Atlanta, his stuff was ready to go. Merle's too.

Merle stood and stretched as he looked at the clock. Time for more bash the Ed, a little game Merle was engaged in. over the last several days Merle had had quite a bit of fun at Ed's expense. So far Merle had tinkered with Ed's wallet, called the cops claiming noise disturbance quite a few times, gotten Ed in hot water with his bookie, and had fun with the breaker box right as Ed's favorite shows started. Merle's plan for tonight involved was to start a small fire, with a cigarette butt of Ed's.

Merle chuckled to himself as a pounding came to the door. Merle yawned as he opened the door.

"You god damn asshole!"

Before Merle could respond, he felt a rip of pain thru his shoulder.

"Where are they?! Where's your fucking piece of shit brother?!" Ed screamed as he bashed Merle across the face. Normally the hit would have done nothing, but the large revolver in Ed's hand hit Merle's forehead hard.

Falling to the floor, Merle grasped at his shoulder as he kicked out at Ed, catching him in the knee. Ed screamed as he went down, but pulled himself up quickly. Merle turned to strike out, just as Ed brought the gun down on Merle's forehead, knocking him unconscious.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl chuckled as he watched Sophia attempt to carry a box filled with tools. It may be a small box, but it weighed close to the same as his little girl.

"Easy angel. That one's a bit too heavy for ya. Give this one a shot."

Switching boxes, Daryl gave her the one filled with the various rags Buck used for cleaning and working on his bikes. Sophia picked up the box and happily carried it to the truck, handing it up to Buck.

Buck placed the box, and then chuckled to his granddaughter.

"Up for some grubs honey?"

Sophia eagerly nodded. "Chinese food?"

Daryl chuckled as he walked up beside his father, Carol coming up beside him.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

Buck shrugged. "Not much. Gonna call Merle. Make sure his ass is here for tomorrow's meetin'. The truck's full now."

Daryl looked back at the garage. "Only got a few things left. How about I take the girls for Chinese in the truck and you meet up with us on the bike?"

Buck smirked over to his son. "Actually, how about you take the bike? I'll take them now, meet you at the house."

Daryl smiled. "Hell yeah!"

Buck chuckled. "Come on ladies, let's get Chinese."

Daryl gave Carol a quick kiss. "I love ya woman. I'll see ya soon. Make sure I get some spicy pork."

Carol smiled at Daryl. "I love you too. Not a problem. I'll see you at the house."

Sophia bounded up to Daryl. "My turn!"

Daryl chuckled as he picked up Sophia. "Love ya baby girl. Be good for ya mom."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Ed fumed as he watched that little fucker plant one on his wife. Stupid bitch! He was going to enjoy putting her in her place later. Right after he killed her fucking boy toy.

Ed waited, watching as the big older man loaded Sophia in the truck, helping Carol in behind her. Daryl watched them leave before turning back into the garage. Ed waited until the truck was out of sight, before getting out of his car and sneaking up the bush line to the side of the garage.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle groaned in pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, his head was swimming. What the hell happened?

Merle raised a hand to his forehead, feeling the large lump forming. As he tried to sit up, the massive pain in his shoulder made itself known. Merle looked down to see his chest covered in blood, a gun shot thru his shirt.

Merle touched the blood, it was almost dry. How long had he been out?

Merle's remaining blood ran cold. Ed knew. Ed knew and from the state of the blood, he had a few hours head start. Shit was hitting the fan, big time.

Merle looked around the room, seeing his phone on the table. Merle tried to stand, and ended up falling as a wave of nausea rolled over him. Gasping for air, Merle half crawled half stumbled to his phone.

Picking it up, Merle whipped it open, and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Merle."

Merle coughed for a few moments before speaking.

"Ed knows."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck chuckled as he unloaded Sophia after offering a hand to Carol to help her climb out of the large truck.

"Chinese food! Chinese food! I like Chinese food!" Sophia happily sang as she skipped along beside her mother and grandfather.

"Seems like ya girl likes Chinese food." Buck smirked to Carol, who laughed.

"Ed never liked Chinese food. It's a special treat for her."

Buck shook his head while chuckling. "Well she knows by now she's got me and Daryl wrapped around her little finger. I have a feelin' I'll be eatin' a lot of Chinese food."

Buck held the door open for Sophia and Carol and walked in. looking around, he saw some familiar faces and wondered over to say hi.

"Evening Hershel, Shane."

The two men looked up and greeted Buck. After Buck passed his three year mark, Hershel had given him some leeway. Previously he had been meeting with Buck two times a week outside of the meetings, now it was down to calls and the occasional coffee. Hershel had taken Shane on as a new member, and was still meeting with him outside of the AA meetings.

"Hey Buck. This Carol and Sophia?" Shane asked as the two girls walked up behind Buck.

Buck made introductions and stood back, talking to Hershel.

"How's the move going?" the older farmer asked.

"Damn good. Carol picked out the furniture for the new place, I've been puttin' together more shelves then I ever thought I'd need. But she's got a plan for each one." Buck chuckled, as he felt his phone go off.

Picking it up, he saw the ID as his eldest and flipped it open.

"Hey Merle."

Buck heard strange noises in the background, sounded like coughing. Before Merle spoke.

"Ed knows."

Buck's blood ran ice cold, and Hershel looked at him worriedly.

"Buck? Buck what's wrong?" Hershel's question attracted Shane and Carol's eyes, as the three adults looked worriedly to Buck.

"What happened? Where are you?" Buck quickly asked Merle.

"He got ta me at home. I think I've been out for a few hours, it was around 4 when he got here."

Buck looked up at the clock. It was 6:10.

"You've been out for two hours. Are you okay?"

Buck heard more coughing in the background, then spitting. "No. no I ain't. The fucker shot me."

Buck swore, turning to Shane. "Gonna need you. Ed knows. He shot Merle and he's on his way here."

Shane nodded, grabbing his radio from his belt and making a call. Hershel looked up to Buck, who grabbed Carol close, hugging her into his body.

"Merle, I got this here. I'm gonna get the fucker. Trust me on that. I need ya ta hang up, call 911. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"He's after Daryl!" Merle was panicking as he spoke, but loosing strength with every word.

"You listen ta me boy. I'll protect Daryl, but I can't lose ya Merle. Be strong for me baby boy. Please. I love ya."

Buck heard more coughing as Shane stood up. "I love ya too dad. Gonna call now, before I pass out."

The line went dead, and Buck looked to Shane. "He shot Merle around 4. Knocked him out. That gives him more than enough time ta get here."

Hershel stepped forward. "Go with Shane Buck. I'll take Carol and Sophia to my house. Ed has no idea where that is, and we'd see him coming for a mile."

Buck turned to Carol, who was clasping Sophia close. "Buck, he could be here already. He could have gotten to Daryl!"

Buck stepped in front of his soon to be daughter in law. "Easy now woman. Go with Hershel, keep Sophia calm. I'm goin' ta get Daryl, figure out what the plan is from there. But I need ya ta stay calm."

Carol nodded. "Okay. Okay I'll do it. Just please, bring Daryl with you."

Buck nodded. "Now go on, keep little miss close."

Buck turned to Hershel. "Thank ya for this. I'll call as soon as I find Daryl."

Shane stepped forward. "I have units in route, but they were at a break in across town. We'll be there faster if we leave now."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl taped shut one more box, piling it next to the others. Only one more truck load left in the house.

Daryl sighed as he looked across the house. He was glad to be leaving it. This house held more than its share of bad memories. Of Buck falling to pieces after his wife's death. Of his drug use. Of the start of Merle's downhill slid. Of Buck's abuse.

That was the past. Daryl was the first to admit his father was a new man. Letting go of the years of hate Daryl had built up was rough, but worth it. He finally had a true family.

Daryl chuckled as he walked out to the garage. Chinese food. Of course. Damn Sophia really knew how to play her dad and granddad.

Just as Daryl picked up a box of wrenches, he heard it. The click of a revolver.

"Fucking asshole, think you can steal my wife and kid! I'm going to make those bitches regret ever meeting you!"

A shot rang threw the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl stumbled back against the work bench, grabbing at his back. Pulling his hand away, it was soaked with blood. Daryl looked up to see Ed walking closer.

"You fucker! They're my girls!" Daryl growled, reaching behind his back.

Ed glared. "Those bitches are mine! They don't know how good they had it!"

Daryl smirked as he grabbed a wrench. "How good they had it? You can bet your ass they ain't never been happier. They're away from you, ya piece of shit!"

Daryl threw the wrench as hard as he could, clipping Ed across his neck. Ed stumbled back, grabbing at his throat as Daryl ran at him. Daryl tackled Ed to the ground, before grabbing the wrench where it fell.

Daryl grabbed Ed by the throat as the large man began to struggle. Ed punched out, catching Daryl in the side of the chest. Daryl gasped for air before raising the wrench.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Daryl answer your god damned phone! Ed knows, he shot Merle. I'm on my way."

Buck swore as he shut his phone.

"Ain't answerin'. He always has his phone on him."

Shane looked over to Buck as he sped away from the curb, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Daryl's your son Buck. Hell Merle got shot hours ago and he's still strong enough to call. Your sons ain't weak. They got this."

Buck shook his head. "Daryl's bow is at the new house. We've moved pretty much everythin' already. If Daryl's at the old house, he has no weapons. And Ed has a gun. This ain't endin' pretty."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl collapsed backwards, gasping for air. He felt like he was drowning. Daryl heard his phone go off, and looked to where it was placed on the work bench.

Daryl rolled over, and tried to stand, before his head swam. Falling to the ground, Daryl tried to make his way to where his phone was going off.

Dragging himself across the garage floor, Daryl felt himself getting weaker by the second. He got about 5 feet before he collapsed again. Daryl struggled to breath, looking to the phone once again chiming.

Daryl tried to continue, but his muscles gave out. Daryl groaned as he lay on the ground, his blood running out in a puddle around him.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Merle heard the sirens coming from where he laid in the doorway. Coughing, Merle picked up his phone once more, and hit the first number in speed dial.

"Bro, Ed's comin'. He's gotta gun, He got me. Stay out of his way, Ed's out for blood."

Merle coughed as he tried to speak.

"Daryl... I love ya little bro. Stay safe."

Merle hung up as he collapsed down, just as the medics came thru the door.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck swore when he saw the bike in the driveway.

"Daryl's still here! Shit!"

Buck sprang from the car beside Shane as they pulled up. Running up the driveway, Buck stopped and took in the scene.

Ed, or what was left of Ed lay just outside the garage. His body was intact, but his head wasn't. Blood, bone and brain matter were splattered all over the ground. A bloody wrench was a few feet away.

Buck's eyes caught another blood trail, leading into the garage. Following it, Buck shouted.

"Fuck! Daryl!"

Buck ran to his son's side, rolling him over. Daryl struggled to breathe as Buck checked him over. The bullet wound was in Daryl's lower ribs, and from the sound of his breathing, he had a collapsed lung.

"Easy boy, gonna get ya outa here. Calm breaths, come on now." Buck said as calmly as he could as he ran his hands over the sides of Daryl's face. He was barely awake, only just meeting Buck's eyes.

"I need an ambulance to my location. I have two victims, one dead, one shot. Hurry, he's bleeding out."

Buck only barely heard Shane's words, as he looked at his son. Daryl coughed several times before speaking.

"Watch out for my girls. For Merle."

Buck swore. "Fuck that. Ya gonna make boy. Just stay with me now."

Daryl shook his head. "Promise me. Promise you'll watch out for them."

Buck pulled Daryl into his lap, clutching his son close.

"I ain't lettin' those girls go. They're family Daryl. I love them. I love you." Buck said as he ignored the tears now running down his face.

Daryl took a few gurgling breaths. "I love ya too dad."

Daryl went still in Buck's arms, his chest barely moving as he breathed.

"Daryl, Daryl!" Buck cried, trying to rouse his son.

"Easy Buck, the ambulance is almost here. We got here in time, they can save him." Shane said as he crouched beside Buck.

Buck didn't hear a word Shane said. All he was focused on was the shallow breaths he could still see Daryl taking. On the faint weak pulse that ran under Buck's fingers.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Carol looked up as Hershel handed her a glass of water. He was a gentle old man, friendly in his manner.

"Once Buck finds Daryl, he'll call. We'll know soon enough." the man said gently.

Carol nodded. "Buck said Merle was shot?"

Hershel nodded as he sat beside Carol. "Yes, but Merle was still able to call. And he's a Dixon. In my experience, Dixon's are a whole other breed of human."

Carol laughed slightly. "They do seem to be built out of tougher stuff than most people."

Hershel nodded. "I've known Buck for years. It takes a strong man to get thru what he's been thru. And his sons are no different."

Carol smiled slightly to herself. "The whole Dixon family is a god send. I don't know what I would have done without Daryl, or Buck."

Hershel sat back. "From my perspective, you and your little girl are what saved that family. I met Buck when he got out of prison 5 years ago. He's been quiet, kept to himself. The only time he really went out was when I dragged him out or for AA meetings. He's done nothing but build those bikes for years. Day in, day out."

Carol frowned. "He must have been so lonely."

Hershel nodded. "He was. Buck loves his sons, no question there. But Daryl and Merle needed to get to the point they could trust their father again and come home, and you and Sophia have done that. You've given Buck back the family he lost 20 years ago."

Carol looked over to Hershel. "20 years? When Daryl's mother died?"

Hershel nodded again. "Buck had problems before Mary died, but losing her, losing the love of his life, that killed Buck. He snapped, began drinking harder, trying drugs. Got so bad he nearly killed Daryl before Merle stopped him. Merle took Daryl that night and never looked back. Buck turned to drugs completely after that. Buck got as low as it gets: solitary confinement. He was alone with his thoughts for weeks. Solitary rebroke that man. Showed Buck how much he had lost. Buck has been trying to recover ever since."

Carol smiled. "I'm glad he's back on track. Daryl needed this, to make things right with his father. He's much happier now than when he was in Atlanta."

Hershel chuckled lightly. "That may be because Daryl is finally able to be with the woman he loves. And finally able to care for the daughter he adores."

Carol blushed but before she could speak, Hershel's phone rang. Hershel stood to answer it as Carol watched him with worried eyes.

"Hershel Greene."

"Buck. Buck! I need you to calm down."

Carol looked up as Hershel's youngest came in carrying Sophia. The two were laughing until they noticed the tense feel of the room.

"Which hospital are they taking Daryl to?"

Hearing Hershel's words, Sophia shoved away from Beth, running to her mother. Carol picked up Sophia and hugged her close.

"So they're transferring him?"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital, then we'll head to Atlanta. Just wait there for me."

Hershel hung up and turned around to face Carol and Sophia.

"Daryl's been shot. The ambulance is taking him to the local hospital, before he's been flown to Atlanta. We'll go get Buck, and head to Atlanta together. Beth, you and Maggie are alone for the night. I'll call as soon as I know what's what."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck was numb as he watched the helicopter take off. Daryl was barely stable, and they needed to get him to Atlanta fast.

Buck made his way out of the hospital, desperately needing a cigarette. What he really wanted was a drink, but he wouldn't do that. Couldn't. He had promised Daryl he would take care of the girls. And that was what he needed to do.

"Buck!"

Buck looked over to see Carol coming towards him, with Hershel behind her carrying Sophia. Carol stopped in front of Buck, taking in the blood that covered the man's arms.

"Is that Daryl's blood?" she asked softly.

Buck swore. He meant to wash up, but hadn't had a chance. He stomped to a nearby fountain, and began washing.

"Yeah. Yeah it's Daryl's blood. I wish it was Ed's but Daryl took care of that."

Hershel looked his friend up and down. "Ed's dead?"

Buck nodded. "After Ed shot Daryl, Daryl beat him to death with a wrench. Was nothin' left of Ed by the time I got there."

Carol grabbed Buck's arm. "How bad is it?"

Buck sighed as he dried off. "Bad. Daryl was awake when I got there but passed out quickly. The medic took one look at him and called for a helicopter. It just took off. Headed to Atlanta. Hopefully the same hospital as Merle."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck knew he was going crazy. He knew the signs, had felt them for years right up until Daryl climbed out of his truck two weeks ago. Buck had been going crazy before then, but now he was fairly certain he was going completely crazy.

Technically, today was the best day of Buck's life. Both his sons had said I love you. To Buck. After everything he did, his boys still were at least trying to forgive him. And then they get ripped away. Holding Daryl while waiting for the ambulance was the worst moment of his life. Holding one son as he was bleeding out, knowing his eldest was bleeding out miles away also. This may be worse than the day Mary died.

"Hershel?"

Hershel looked up from his spot across from Buck in the waiting room. They had been there nearly 3 hours, and no word yet on either of the younger Dixons.

"Yes Buck?"

Buck leaned back against the wall. "Remember when ya told me that I could tell ya anythin'?"

Hershel nodded. "Of course. What's going on?"

Buck shrugged. "Pretty sure I'm snappin'. I can't decide if today is worse than the day Mary died or not. And then I realized that the only way to figure out if it is worse or not would be to find out if my sons are goin' to live or die. Now I just realized that it doesn't matter, today still sucks. Maybe not worse than losin' Mary, but still. I'm goin' bat shit crazy here Hershel."

Hershel chuckled lightly. "I was wondering when you would tell me. Come on, I have an idea."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"You had mentioned Sophia liked koi ponds. I figured a walk couldn't hurt."

Hershel walked with Carol and Buck as they supervised the little girl now chasing the fish around the pond.

Buck chuckled lightly. "Yeah. She's got her granddaddy pegged. Next thing will be a pony...how much are ponies?"

Hershel smiled. "If she ever wants a pony, she's welcome to volunteer for me to help out in the stables for a week. That'll take care of the pony demands."

Carol smirked. "Don't underestimate her stubbornness. She'd probably finish out the week wanting a horse!"

The three adults laughed, before Carol was pulled over to the pond by an excited Sophia. As Buck watched them go, Hershel turned to him.

"Listen to me Buck. Your sons are still in surgery. That's because they're both still alive. Merle and Daryl are both strong boys. They survived you, they'll survive this."

Buck turned to Hershel. "I failed Hershel. I told both boys I would protect them. That I had a plan. I didn't see this coming. I left Daryl alone because I hadn't heard from Merle to think anythin' was wrong. I never should have told Merle to go back to Atlanta. I never should have left Daryl alone."

Hershel shook his head. "You can't think like that. You're only human Buck. You've done what you can. It's up to your boys to fight now."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck stopped in the doorway and stared. Both his sons, still as stone on their beds. Both hooked up to oxygen with various sensors all over their bodies, Daryl more so than Merle, with the large tube running down his throat deep into his chest. From what the doc said, Daryl was a much closer call then Merle. Merle's muscular body worked in his favor, slowing the bullet drastically as it hit his shoulder. Daryl's muscles had been his down fall, stopping the bullet's exit, causing it to bounce around in his lungs.

Buck walked in-between his sons. Looking first at Merle, taking in the gash on his head. Then to Daryl, who was much more pale then Merle.

Buck looked up as Carol carrying Sophia came in with Hershel. Carol rushed to Daryl's side, as Hershel came up to Buck and grabbed his shoulders.

"Your boys are strong. They will make it thru this."

Buck looked at Hershel. "Daryl's lungs are a pile of ribbons. Merle nearly bled out."

Hershel frowned at Buck, before sharply smacking the back of his head.

"Listen to me Buck. The Dixon family starts with you. Dixon's are strong. Start acting like a Dixon!"

Buck shook his head.

"I don't think I can. Not this time. Not when it involves my boys."

Hershel smacked Buck once more.

"Shut up Dixon. Get this thru your head: you didn't cause this, this is not your fault. Take those words to heart because when Merle wakes up you're going to need to repeat them. How do you think Merle will feel? If he hadn't passed out, Daryl would have known Ed was coming."

Buck glared at Hershel. "Stop smackin' me! And this wasn't Merle's fault. For fucks sack he got pistol whipped twice!"

Buck stopped when he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down, he saw Sophia glaring up at him.

"Daddy and uncle Merle are hurt! They need to sleep. That way when they wake up they'll feel better! Now shush!" Sophia said in a harsh whisper.

Buck glanced over to see Carol watching from where she sat next to Daryl, running her hands down his face. Buck then glanced over to Merle, seeing his son taking deep breaths.

Buck turned to Hershel and simply nodded, before leaning down and picking up Sophia.

"Sorry honey. Come on, let's keep uncle Merle company while he sleeps."

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Dad?"

Buck's eyes shot open and shot over to Merle's bed. Seeing his eyes open, Buck stood and was at Merle's side in a heartbeat.

"How ya feelin'?"

Merle groaned as he slightly stretched his body. "Like I got hit by a fuckin' truck. What happened?"

Buck's face turned dark. "Ed happened. He figured out ya knew where Carol was, figured out Daryl took his girls. Ed came after ya."

Merle looked confused for a moment before looking up at Buck. "I called ya, called Daryl. Did ya get Ed?"

Buck shook his head. "Not me. Daryl killed him. After Ed had shot him."

Merle went stiff before struggling to sit up. "Daryl! What-"

Buck held Merle down to the bed, keeping him still. "Stay down Merle! Fuck they already stitched ya up, don't make it worse!"

Merle fought against Buck. "Where's Daryl?!"

Buck grabbed Merle's face with one hand, turning it to his right side. Merle saw Daryl and went still.

"Daryl?"

Buck cringed when he heard his eldest call out to his brother.

"He's made it thru surgery, but he had it rougher than ya. Gonna take him longer ta wake up."

Merle shook his head. "Fuck. God damn it. I fucked up."

Buck pulled his son to look at him. "Listen ta me. You're a Dixon, start fuckin' actin' like one. Daryl's gonna be just damn fine. Shit he beat Ed's head into a pizza even after he got shot. He's gonna make it thru this."

Merle bit his lip as he stared at the ceiling. "When I took him, I promised him, I weren't ever gonna let him get hurt again. I promised."

Buck gripped his large hand over Merle's uninjured shoulder as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "And the day he was born I swore I would never let anyone hurt him. I swore that on you too. And I fucked up, I fucked up bad. And all I got left in this life is makin' it up to ya boys. There's already enough guilt in this family, don't add more to the weight."

"Uncle Merle?"

Buck and Merle looked to the foot of the bed, where Sophia was standing with Carol. Sophia climbed on to Buck's lap, and looked at Merle.

"Uncle Merle, are you feeling all better?"

Merle chuckled dryly. "Workin' on it 'Phia."

Carol walked up beside the bed. "I'll get the nurse, get you some more pain killers."

Merle nodded lightly, before speaking. "Somethin' non-narcotic and low dose."

Carol nodded before walking out of the room with Sophia beside her. Hershel stood up from his chair beside Daryl's bed.

"Merle I don't want to hinder your recovery, but non-narcotics don't work as well as regular pain relief medications and you need a full dose right now."

Merle shook his head. "I've been withdrawlin' all week. Shit I'm glad I got a place to live cause I've sure as shit lost my job. Been pukin' my guts out in-between packin' up Daryl's and my shit. Fuck, I don't even know if our shit's still there. Fuck!"

Buck rubbed his hand on Merle's shoulder. "I'll get ya stuff if ya promise me somethin'."

Merle eyed Buck. "I ain't too good at keepin' promises."

Buck shook his head at his eldest son. "Promise me, if you're in too much pain, tell someone, okay?"

Merle raised an eyebrow. "I ain't backin' down on it."

Hershel cleared his throat, causing Buck and Merle to look at him.

"I'll stay with the boys Buck. If I think he's in too much pain, I'll make sure the nurses know."

Buck nodded to Hershel. "Thank you for stayin'."

Hershel shook his head. "Buck you were there for me when Josephine died, I'm here now."

Carol and Sophia walked into the room, the nurse with them. Buck watched as she gave Merle a shot through his IV, then turned to Carol.

"I'm gonna run by the boy's place, get their things. You want me to pick ya up anythin'?"

Carol shook her head as Buck gave her a hug before kneeling beside Sophia.

"I'll be back in a bit honey. Do me a favor, keep an eye on ya dad for me."

Sophia nodded, and Buck gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about being inconsistent in posting. My husband and I are moving out of state in a month and I am pretty much running around like a chicken with my damn head cut off. Off to Oregon I go!**

Buck pulled into the small complex and shut off his truck. For a moment all he did was stare. This was where his sons lived? This was a shit hole.

Buck climbed out of his truck and walked up to the door. He had known the address by heart for years, but had never been there. Stepping up to the closed door, Buck turned the knob and swore. It was unlocked. Buck quickly entered and looked for the boxes. It looked like the household supplies had been gone through, but that stuff was easy to replace. The boxes of personal items were on the side, a red mahogany box on top.

Buck sighed in relief; he recognized the box as one his father had helped Merle make when he was 8. Norman Dixon had been a good man; even now his name was across Daryl's chest.

Buck shook himself, trying to set himself on course. He turned to pick up a box before freezing again. There was blood everywhere. Merle's blood, spread from the wall where he had been found by paramedics, down to the floor, where it had puddled while he was knocked out.

Buck shook his head and went to the couch, he had to sit down and get his head figured out. As soon as he sat down though, Buck looked at the box. He carefully picked it up and opened the top, before finally breaking down sobbing.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Hershel looked over to Carol as she sat with Sophia in her lap. The little girl had dozed off, but Carol was staring at Daryl, as if begging him to wake up. Hershel sighed, there was nothing he could do to ease the woman. Daryl had to come through this on his own.

Hershel looked back to the one person in the room he could help, and frowned. Merle's doctor had told him to rest, but it looked like Merle was doing his best to avoid it. His hands were clenched shut, and his eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Merle?"

Merle looked over to Hershel, startled by his quiet call.

"you need to rest." Hershel said quietly.

Merle shook his head. "Na, not until he wakes up."

Hershel frowned as he leaned forward. "Daryl will wake up in his own time Merle. You keeping yourself awake isn't going to help him. You need to take the pain killers Merle."

Merle shook his head once more. "I ain't givin' up on this. I can't."

Hershel shook his head at Merle. "Daryl will understand Merle. He will be on the same meds. And look at it this way, were you doing many painkillers before last week?"

Merle frowned then shook his head. "Na, meth and coke were more my thing."

Hershel nodded. "Then you don't have an addiction to pain killers. Taking them now will help you."

Merle bit his lip. "Every time I try ta get clean, all I do is switch poisons. I can't switch this time."

Hershel shook his head. "You won't Merle. Buck won't let you. Trust me, he is just as dedicated to getting you clean as you are. He wants both his sons back, safe and healthy."

Just then, the warnings on the machines connected to Daryl began screaming.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck ignored the tears running down his face as he lifted the contents of the box, a stack of photos. Right on top was Mary's smiling face, in her arms she held Daryl as an infant. Buck had taken the photo himself, 26 years ago.

Buck swore at the next photo, one taken the same day, with Buck and Merle behind Mary and Daryl. The next was a toddler photo of Daryl covered in mud, Merle behind him smirking. The next wasn't a photo, but a cutting from a magazine.

Buck frowned as he wiped at his face. It was a picture of one of his bikes, a custom he had made 3 years ago for a high rate collector in California. Merle had kept it. Buck pushed the thoughts surrounding the clipping to the back of his mind as he pulled up one of the photos.

It was Daryl and Merle; with stack of game in-between them. Both were smiling, and Daryl couldn't have been more than….16. Daryl had to be 16 at the time because there peeking out from his shirt was a bandage, right where Buck was now clearly remembering he had cut his own son.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Nurses and doctors poured into the room, as Carol swiftly picked up Sophia and moved to Merle's bedside. Merle sat up as best as he could, grabbing Carol's free hand to lead her to sit on the bed. Sophia woke to the noise, and fearfully looked around as the doctors worked on Daryl, who was a flurry of motion on the bed.

"Mama what's going on?"

Carol could only shake her head. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

Merle grasped her hand tightly as they listened to the doctors' conversation.

"Heart rate is rising!"

"blood pressure too!"

"get me a sedative!"

"Cancel the sedative!"

Everyone in the room looked to the one young doctor, glaring at the older resident, who sneered in reply.

"Dr. Rhee, I'm the one in charge here."

"and I think you're wrong Dr. Blake. Look at his eyes! He's waking up, not having a seizure!"

Dr. Rhee turned to Daryl, who was struggling on the bed.

"Daryl! Daryl, I'm Dr. Rhee, I need you to calm down, you're alright. Just lay still please!"

For a moment Daryl continued to fight, before calming down and pawing at the tube down his throat.

Dr. Rhee nodded as he pulled Daryl's hand down. "Give me a couple minutes and I'll have that tube out of there. For now just let the machine breath for you okay?"

Daryl nodded, and Dr. Rhee stood up and turned to the other doctors and nurses.

"I need the supplies for removing the tube, other than that I think that we are fine here."

A nurse nodded and left to retrieve the supplies as the rest of the staff trailed out behind her, Dr. Blake included.

Carol placed Sophia on Merle's bed, who wrapped his arm around the little girl, pulling her close. Carol walked to Daryl's bedside, and felt the first tear fall as she saw his bright blue eyes.

"Daryl!"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck felt numb, he had sobbed himself out and there was nothing left but the deep chest shakes. Buck remembered that night now, holding Daryl down, cutting into him for god knows what reason. Buck bit his lip as he shook his head. Why did Daryl ever come home? There was nothing Buck could do to make up what he had done, and now there might never be a chance.

Buck was startled as his phone rang. Coughing a bit and wiping his face, Buck flipped the phone open.

"Buck here."

"Guess I'm Dixon strong now." A quiet graveled voice spoke through the phone.

Buck sat bolt upright. "Daryl?!"

A cough came before the next words. "Yeah it's me. They just took the tube out and my throat hurts like fuck."

Buck felt more tears coming as he slumped back on the couch in relief. "Oh god baby boy, ya had me worried. You okay?"

"I'll be better once I get some pain killers."

Buck chuckled lightly. "Put in an order for some for Merle. He's been holdin' out."

A rough chuckle came thru the phone. "already workin' on it."

Buck smiled as he stood up. "I gotta get the last of you boys' stuff, then I'll be back at the hospital."

"Mind pickin' up some Chinese food? Sophia never got hers."

Buck smirked. "yeah I'll get some. I'll be there soon. I love ya baby boy."

"I love ya too dad. See ya soon.

Buck sat for another moment as he hung up the phone. He didn't understand how Daryl could love him, but for damn sure Buck was going to spend the rest of his life making sure his boys knew their daddy loved them.

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

Buck chuckled as he came into the room to hear his sons bickering back and forth. It had been nearly a week since Ed's attack, and both boys were ready to get out of the hospital.

As he pulled up a chair between the two of them, the brothers took a break from their argument to pull Buck in.

Merle sat up and flipped a hand towards Buck. "I'll bet Ya Buck would rather watch somethin' about moonshinin' then somethin' about fuckin' ponies!"

Daryl flipped Merle off. "Screw you! It's about rescuin' animals, not fuckin' ponies! That's just nasty."

Buck held up his hands. "Easy now, I ain't gettin' involved, don't drag me into this! Besides, I got some shit I gotta get off my chest."

Daryl and Merle looked at each other worriedly as Buck sat forward.

"I know we don't do feelings and shit, but I got some stuff I got ta get out and I know I'm goin' ta sound like a total pussy sayin' it. How about we make a deal, no one gets called a pussy for or durin' this conversation. Agreed?"

Both boys nodded at Buck, causing him to look down. This was going to be hard enough as is.

"When I went and got ya stuff, I found the photos in Merle's box. This was before you had woken Daryl, and I was in the middle of a freak out. Both of ya were hurt, bad. And I had just come into find Merle's blood fuckin' everywhere, so I wasn't in too good of mental shape when I saw the photos. But there was one that really did me in."

Merle frowned. "Which photo? All I had in there were good memories."

Buck nodded. "Ya did, until I looked closer at the one with the two of you back from huntin' with the pile of game, and saw the bandage on Daryl's chest. And now I remember. I remember what I did that night, I remember cuttin' Daryl. I knew had done somethin' bad, somethin' bad enough Merle fought back. But I didn't remember what I did. "

Merle and Daryl glanced at each other before Daryl spoke.

"Dad, ya fucked up, I'll give ya that. But there was other shit goin' on, you were high as hell."

Buck shook his head. "There's no fuckin' excuse for what I did. What father cuts open his own son?"

Merle snorted lightly, glancing at Daryl who nodded.

"Buck, Ya ain't the only one who's hurt little bro."

Buck frowned as he looked at both his sons.

Daryl cleared his throat before speaking. "About 9 months ago, Merle was trippin' out on both shrooms and acid at the same time. He came home, grabbed my bow and shot me."

Merle continued. "I was out of my mind, thought he was a dead person walkin' or somethin'. Thank fuckin' god I have shit aim when I'm fucked up."

It was Daryl's turn to snort. "Shit aim? How about my quick reflexes?"

Merle shrugged. "Maybe I was tryin' ta get ya a belly button piercing'. Almost did!"

Daryl chucked a plastic cup at Merle's head. "Did not! Ya hit my side not my fuckin' belly!"

Buck stared at his sons who continued to joke before noticing their father was staring at them.

"Merle shot you? And you're okay with this?!"

Daryl shrugged. "He just clipped my side."

Buck stood and paced at the end of the beds, a combination of horror, disbelief and sadness once again welling up, before he felt something smack the back of his head. Buck turned to see Daryl chuckling while Merle smirked as the plastic cup pinged on the floor.

"Wanna know what happened that night? I shot my baby brother, he knocked my ass out, locked me in my bed room before drivin' himself to the ER and back. Then he spent the rest of the night takin' care of my stoned ass. Daryl's weird okay? Family comes first, no matter what."

"You taught me that."

Merle and Buck looked over to Daryl, who was fiddling with his hands as he responded.

"Both of ya have hurt me. But we're blood, kin. Ya were the only family I had before I met Carol. Family comes first, above yourself. Shit I would have come back after ya cut me Buck, if Merle hadn't taken me. You're my dad, and I was worried about you overdosin' or somethin' shit happenin'. As is, it could have been Merle on the floor that night. It's what Dixons do, we take hit after hit, but family always comes first. Cause what the fuck else is there to fight for?"

Buck walked up beside Daryl, when Merle grabbed his arm.

"Buck, leave it be. We know ya sorry; you've been provin' that since Daryl came home. And by home, I ain't meanin' the house. I'm talkin' you. We both did. Hell I was wantin' ta book it up here the second I realized none of the hospitals or jails in Fulton County had news about Daryl."

Buck shook his head. "I don't deserve ya two. I lost that right years ago."

Merle shot his father a glance. "Ya think I'm any better? Do we need to go over again how many promises I've broke to Daryl?"

Both Buck and Merle jumped when another plastic cup flew by and pinged Merle in the forehead. Daryl reached onto his table, grabbing his last cup and holding it up.

"Listen, you both fucked up. Merle, ya tried ta kill me. Buck, ya tried ta kill me. I survived, I'm here, and I want both of ya here. So shut the hell up about the past and help me in the future. For god's sacks I'm gettin' married, And Carol's talkin' more kids. I need my father and brother, don't fuckin' pussy out on me."

Buck and Merle were silent before Merle chuckled. "Shit, you've survived at least 3 attempts ta kill ya. You're fuckin' road runner!"

Daryl smirked. "Guess that makes you two and Ed stupid coyotes that keep buyin' faulty explosives."

Buck snorted as he sat down in his chair. "Na, Ed ain't a coyote, he's a pizza from what I saw. Shane used the phrase "Scraping him off the pavement" several times when I saw him last."

Merle grimaced. "May not want to mention that when ya sell the house."

Buck chuckled. "Na, I'll just tell them it was the Dixon house, and let them think what they think."

All three chuckled before Merle looked over at Daryl. "Please tell me I ain't wearin' a fuckin' suit when ya get married."

Daryl shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Fuck I don't even know what a full suit looks like!"

Buck snorted. "Count yourself lucky if ya don't end up like I did."

Daryl frowned. "What did ya wear?"

Buck moved back in his seat, leaning back as he thought of the memory.

"Ya mama loved fashion when I met her. She was the trendy little thing and I was the gorilla that married her. Any ways, she loved all those magazines and shit like that. So she picked out suits that were apparently amazin'. I figured what the hell I don't care what I look like, so I just let them do the measurements and never looked at the suit until the mornin' of the wedding. Bright fuckin' white. I mean from the buttons down to the shoes, shiny bright white. I spent the whole mornin' bein' careful not to get stained; didn't smoke, didn't drink, didn't hardly fuckin' move. Then the last second as she's comin' down the aisle, I realized somehow a single black dot got on my arm. She saw it, and just smiled and said "perfect."."

The boys snickered for a moment, before Daryl looked up. "I'm wearin' white ain't I?"

D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C D/C

"Early may work?"

Daryl shrugged. "Babe, whenever you want, whatever ya want. Beyond what Buck is payin' me now, I got my last paycheck with the PTO cashed out. That gives you a few thousand ta play with, and if ya need more, just ask Buck. He already said he'd pay for anything we need. And he called dibs on payin' for the honeymoon."

Carol smiled as she fingered the ring on her finger. "Speaking of Buck, I was wondering if you would mind if I asked him to give me away? He's done so much for all us."

Daryl thought before smiling. "I can't say I mind that idea. What do ya have planned for Merle and baby girl?"

Carol sat forward, pulling out a piece of paper with a diagram. Pointing to several places she explained.

"That's the pastor, then us two. Then Merle beside you and Sophia beside me. Sophia asked if she could walk with someone, and Merle is the perfect fit."

Daryl smirked. "Make him hold her hand; it would be funny as hell."

Carol giggled. "I already thought of that. About the same time as I was deciding what you boys are wearing."

Daryl paled for a moment. "Sugar, I ain't ever dressed up before in my life. I have no fuckin' idea how to wear a suit."

Carol snorted. "I don't want you in a suit. I want you as you are, human. Not some robot in pressed linen. Nope, you're wearing jeans with a black button up long sleeve shirt with boots. And after we say our vows, feel to rip the sleeves off that shirt too."

Daryl stared at Carol. "Ya serious?"

Carol nodded and Daryl slapped his leg as he laughed. "You have no idea what Buck told us our mom made him wear!"


End file.
